The Prefect's Assistant
by TheVongola11th
Summary: Haru is forced to move out of the same house she lived in for her whole life to the Vongola Hotel. She lands a job as the Chairman's personal assistant at the same hotel. Unfortunately for Haru, the Chairman turns out to be a self-important, pompous asshole. 1886! HibaHaru (& slight 8086.)
1. Goodbye Miura Household!

**Hello all! This is my third KHR fanfic. This is going to be 1886 fanfic. Totally pairing everyone else with Hibari, hurhurdurhur.**

**This is kind of the pilot chapter, so please R&R and tell me what you think of it so far! If It gets enough good reviews I'll probably continue on with this story! :)**

**The character's ages in this story are upped as well, btw.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Haru! These suitcases aren't going to pack themselves!"

"Yes, yes. I know!"

She examined her room; double checking to make sure she didn't leave anything important behind. She quickly peered through her empty bookshelf before opening each drawer of her dresser once more. Haru placed her hands on either side of her waist; everything in her room was completely empty. It took a while for her to take that fact in. Seeing an empty house unnerved her some reason; she was so used to the endless clutter that filled her home. Maybe it was the fact she and her mother had never moved before; they had lived here all their life.

That was going to change today.

After 20 years; the two were going to leave the Miura household, or so they called it, to live at the Vongola Hotel. Haru sighed as she stared at her reflection across her dresser mirror; she was supposed to be excited, wasn't she? She wasn't.

She wanted to stay here, but she knew it wasn't possible. Her father passed away several years ago which not only caused prolonged distress throughout the household, but many financial burdens. Her father was the breadwinner of the household and her mother didn't have such a good paying job. Eventually, it slowly led them unable to pay the mortgage for their house. It was only wise of them to move and live in a smaller and cheaper place.

Haru examined her reflection and quickly redid her ponytail, making sure to press each and every single brunette tress neatly together. Her hair never liked staying in one place.

"I'm coming, Mom!"

She ran down the stairs; she wasn't going to let her impatient mom wait anymore. She felt her heart pound slightly; the kitchen was entirely empty as well. The only removable items left were the dining room table, chairs, and fridge. Haru saw both of her suitcases, still opened and filled to the brim of messily folded clothes.

"Did you get everything?" Her mom stood at the opposite end of the small kitchen.

Haru nodded, her attention divided on the vacant room.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes…" The brunette sighed. Moving out was so distressing; she felt sorry for anyone who had to move from place to place many times. Doing something like that as many times as they could while undermining the stress of it was commendable in her books.

"Then we're out!" Her mother replied, grabbing her two larger suitcases, "We have a cab outside; the rest of our belongings are inside the car."

Haru gave her mom a small smile; her cheerful and talkative demeanor just wasn't there. She was surprised at how optimistic and happy her mom had been for the past few days about moving. She didn't know her mother would respond to change so well.

Haru zipped up her wheeled suitcases and dragged them behind her as she reluctantly followed her mother out of the house. She peeked once more inside, before slowly closing the front door.

"Don't worry Haru, this isn't the last time we'll be seeing the house. We're going to sell most of the furniture at a yard sale soon." She bit the bottom of her lip in embarrassment; her mother could easily read her mind.

"I knew that…" Haru muttered, slightly ruffled by her teasing.

"It won't be that bad."

"I know. Ughh…I feel so lame for feeling bad about this when they're people out there who suffer much more." Haru replied, slumping her shoulders down, "Hahi…maybe it's just that I'm too nostalgic for my liking."

She was right; she was a very nostalgic person. She often thought about the past, a bit too much for her own good. It didn't help that her family was in a much better place when her father was alive and well. She was closest to both her parents and all of their most memorable moments were in the Miura house, nowhere else.

"Ah, today is your moving day I see!"

Haru turned around to the source of the voice; it was their next door neighbor, an elderly woman who lived there before Haru was born. The woman placed a pot of flowers down on the floor of her porch before walking down the steps of it.

"Obaa-chan!" Haru exclaimed, dropping her suitcases and giving the elder a tight hug. The woman eagerly returned it. She wasn't expecting her to be here

"How come you didn't tell me?" She said as she kept her hug with Haru.

"Oh hahaha! I thought we did!" Haru's mother laughed, "We're sorry if we didn't. We nearly lost track of our whole schedule; so many things happening at once."

"It's okay." Obaa-chan replied, letting go of Haru, "…So, Vongola Hotel."

Haru nodded, a large smile evident on her face. She was really going to miss conversing with Obaa-chan every day before she left for work; she was like a second grandmother.

"Vongola hotel!" Haru exclaimed; trying to keep her spirits up, "Its not far off; just a mile or so away from here. We can always visit."

"Good, good." Obaa-san placed an affectionate hand on the side of her arm, "Have you been there before? I've heard many good things about that place."

"We've learned a lot about the hotel from online and word of mouth; very reasonable prices for such a nice place." Haru's mother replied, "It's run by one of the most reputable business man in Namimori too."

After their conversation which went by several minutes too long; Haru and her mother went into the cab after their final farewells with Obaa-chan.

Haru and her mother slipped into the back seats of the cabs and drove off, opening their windows to wave at Obaa-chan. Once the cab began moving, Haru sat back in her car seat and smiled to herself; she felt slightly better than before. Moving out probably wouldn't be as bad as she made it out to be; they would get to live in a nice hotel...cheaper than their old house. She would also still get to keep her old job since it wasn't too far off from where she used to live.

"The hotel has job postings." Her mom spoke up.

Haru snapped out of her reverie, looking away from the car window and facing her mom.

"Really?" Haru's eyes widened, her mouth wide agape, "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

She already did have a job, but she wanted another one. Her other job as a cashier had very limited hours and barely paid above minimum wage; it could only help so much.

"I only found out this morning!" Her mom countered.

Haru pursed her lips in annoyance.

"How much does it pay?" She asked after a large pause.

"Typical Haru." Her mother teased. Because of their poor standing, she and Haru, especially Haru, were eager to find any excusable job to obtain money. The brunette had an excuse, she was saving up for college; she wanted to rack up as many dollars as she could. Haru slightly grimaced, her mother always had to find a reason to tease and embarrass her, "You're not going to ask what the job is?"

"What is the job?" Haru asked, feigning curiosity about that.

Her mother laughed, obviously aware of her daughter's ulterior motives.

"The chairman's personal assistant." Her mom replied; she pressed her brows together, "No…It's actually his son's personal assistant."

Haru let out an incredulous huff, "…How am I supposed to land a job like that? Don't you need connections and stuff like that?"

Her mom shrugged, "Hm…maybe, you can always apply, you never know what might happen. Plus you have a lot of experience working with people in the past. Who knows, the job might be for you."

"…I guess so." Haru replied; she didn't want to take those words to heart. Finding and landing jobs was hard enough.

She leaned against the car window as they drove closer to their destination.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was breathtaking, much more so than in pictures. Haru could barely move as she exited the cab, her eyes completely glued onto the large building in front of her. It was a cream colored limestone building with concrete tiles for its ceiling. The building was long as it was large with dozens and dozens of windows neatly lined across it. A line of arched windows surrounded the outside of it with artificial palm trees decorating them.

She felt herself walking closer and closer to the hotel.

In front of the building, laid a long acre of perfectly green grass with two limestone walkways on either side of it, leading to the main entrance. Long vertical fountains sat beside the walkways, spouting out neat streams of water. More artificial palm trees were spread across the spacious area.

It was incredibly beautiful; she was already imagining what it would look like on the inside.

"Help me with the bags will you?"

Haru snapped out of it and turned around to face her mom, who struggled with the heavy luggage. The brunette immediately skipped over and helped her mom out, pulling the heavy bag out.

"Haru, Haru! It's falling!"

"Hahi!" Haru shrieked, catching the bag before it could land aggressively on the ground. She really was taken aback by the hotel; so taken aback that her attention was faltering. With much rigor, she and her mom gently laid the giant bag onto the ground.

After pulling the rest of the bags out and the suitcases out of the cab, the two knelt down, both catching their breaths. They watched the cab drive off the driveway and away to the main road.

"How are we going to move all of these bags to our room?" Haru's mom sighed, as she crouched down further.

Haru looked around before staring at the Hotel's entrance. Above the entrance she saw large Romaji letters reading, Vongola Hotel. Below the larger letters, she saw smaller ones in a fancier font, reading Vongola Famiglia Hotel.

"I can go in and ask for help." Haru replied, she motioned her hands as if she were pushing a grocery cart, "They probably have one of those cart-carrying thingies."

"Good idea. I'll keep watch."

"Okay. See you soon!" Haru exclaimed before running towards the entrance. She had to see the inside for herself.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

She was getting closer and closer. The brunette could feel a smile forming on her face; she was actually excited about seeing the inside of the place in person. Her lingering thoughts about moving out of the house she lived in all her life were gone by now.

Haru closely examined the areas around the walkway she was taking. She gasped in awe at the many areas from the spurting mist fountains to the neatly trimmed shrubs. The hotel was really kept in tip top shape; it really surprised Haru that she and her mom were able to find a room here for a decent price.

She stopped once she reached a revolving door entrance, watching people enter in and out, mulling about on their usual business. She paused as she felt the rimmed brass edges of the entrance windows, admiring its exceptional quality. Haru must have looked really silly doing all of this, but she couldn't care less; the Vongola Hotel was an attractive sight.

"Oh, right…" Haru snapped out of it; they had to take their luggage in. Her mom was probably waiting impatiently back there.

The brunette pushed through the revolving doors.

Her eyes widened.

"Oh my…" Her voice was barely above whisper.

It had to be the most spacious hotel lobby room she had ever walked into. Peach colored marbled floors covered the entire room with cylinder shaped brass columns that connected the floor to the high ceiling. Haru could almost see her reflection; that was how clean the floor was.

She looked up and saw orb shaped light fixtures that hung above the lobby illuminating the expansive room. Several areas of the lobby had couches, chairs, and tables where people could relax. TV sets that were turned on hung against the wall above the couches and tables. On a corner opposite her, there was a giant, glass helix shaped stairway that led upstairs.

Different desks and departments were arranged in different sections of the lobby. Haru thoroughly examined each, trying to see where she could find any sort of help appropriate for her needs. The brunette slightly pushed through some people so she could get a better look at each department. It wasn't very crowded, but there were a decent amount of people inside the hotel, making it harder to find what she was looking for.

She tried looking at the departments to see which one would look like they would accommodate to her needs, but it was no use. She assumed herself to not be very smart, so she linked her inability to find the correct department to that.

"Aghh…" The brunette sighed; this was becoming too confusing for her own good.

She, instead, walked to the closest desk.

"Good morning." A woman behind the desk counter politely greeted the brunette, acknowledging Haru. She was middle aged with square glasses framing her tired appearance. Haru tilted her head downwards and saw the words 'Human resources' written on a label on the desk itself.

"Uh…" Haru began, facing the woman, "Do you have giant carts? I- I have a lot of bags and suitcases-"

Haru's eyes widened when she saw a stack of papers that were held up. The paper read 'Personal Assistant for Hotel's Chairman needed!'

"Is that a job application?" Haru asked, pointing to the job posting papers.

"Yes. Are you looking to become an assistant? We're in need of one stat because the old one resigned." The desk lady replied, almost too eagerly pulling one of the papers out and handing it to Haru. They must have been really desperate for one even though dozens of people must have already applied out for the position.

"Sure." Haru replied. This was the exact job posting her mom talked about earlier; it couldn't hurt to try.

"Great. Just sign the form and once we've chosen from our applicants we'll notify you whether you've got the job or not."

Haru nodded her head before grabbing a pen from a pencil holder beside the desk lady and began to fill out the form. Before she could finish, she wanted to ask another question.

"…If-if you don't mind me asking, how-how much are the wages?" The brunette gave the lady a grin, trying to ask the question in the most polite voice she could muster. She didn't want to come off as a ruthless gold digger.

"We can't disclose that information until we've selected you for the hiring process."

Haru smacked her lips in slight agitation, but continued to sign the form. After making sure she correctly filled the application with information such as her new address, her age, and her previous working experience, she handed it to the counter lady.

"You're above 18, right?"

"Yes." Haru replied, pulling her I.D out of her purse and showing it to the lady. She nodded in approval, as Haru placed her I.D back inside her bag.

"Oh yeah, I was asking earlier, do you have any carts we can carry luggage in?"

"Yes we do; the desk that specifically helps with residents can lend you some." The woman replied, pointing to another department a few feet away from her.

"Okay, thanks!" Haru bowed before scurrying off to the other desk.

She doubted she would get the job, but she had to try. She needed as much money as she could get.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

"How could you let your poor mother wait outside for soooo long?!"

Haru rolled her eyes at her mom, who was whining the entire time from when she went back outside with the carts to now. She constantly explained to her that she was signing up for the exact same job she urged her to apply for in the first place. Haru sighed as she leaned against the cart she held, the two were on an elevator going upwards to the third floor to their hotel room and new home.

"I have to call my friends soon…tell them that we've finally made it here." Haru replied, changing the subject, "I should invite them…for like a house warming party! Ahh! That's such a great idea!"

Haru's mom smiled as she shook her head. She was not surprised at all by her daughter's sudden mood change. This was the Haru she knew, not the glum and depressed one from this morning.

"Hahi! We could do it this weekend…if- if that's okay with you."

"It's fine. I'll be at work."

"Good. Good." Haru grinned, thankful that her mom was never the strict type when she lived under her roof, "Ohh, they'll love this place. So excited to boast about how I live here!"

The elevator doors opened before they pushed the carts towards a hallway. The corridor was lit with cup shaped lights that were attached to glossy brass colored walls. A pattered carpet covered the floors of the hallway. Doors were situated at either side of them, each with a specific number marked on them. Haru's mom glanced at a card she received from one of the front desks at the hotel lobby as she fumbled with a pair of keys.

"…Room C-86." She read the card.

Haru let go of her cart and glanced around several doors, making sure to read each carefully. The two were trying to find their hotel room.

"C-78…C-77…Mom! We have to go the other way!" Haru shouted from the opposite end. She ran back to her mom and grabbed her own cart before the two made their way towards the other end of the corridor. Haru almost sprinted as she pushed her cart; right now she wanted to find her room as soon as she could so she could get some shut eye.

"There it is. C-86." Haru heard her mom say. The brunette immediately stopped her cart and turned around.

Her mom used the key to open the door; she pushed it open.

Haru's lips slightly twitched.

The room was a lot smaller than she imagined. It was as big as a medium sized bedroom; two beds were situated next to each other perpendicular to the wall. Small wooden dressers were located next to each of the beds, one of them with a lamp. Across from the bed had a small flat screen T.V. For such a nice hotel, this room sure was modest and ordinary.

Haru slowly pushed her cart in after her mom was inside.

"This is…"

"You don't like it?" Haru's mom interjected, her teasing returning.

"I do!" Haru exclaimed, "It's just not as big as I imagined!"

"Well, this was a bargain compared to the other rooms. You didn't expect us to get one of those fancy hotel rooms, did you?"

"…no." Haru dejectedly replied after a pause. That would have been cool, to live in a resort-like hotel.

The brunette closed the door behind her before looking around the room some more. There was another door opposite from one of the beds; Haru opened it. She saw a small bathroom with a regular sized shower and toilet. It also included a sink with a large mirror.

Haru noticed her reflection; she nearly grimaced. Her brown hair was in tattered shape; some of the strands were coming out of place from her ponytail and the back strands falling alongside her neck. She wore an oversized t-shirt and baggy light blue jeans; she didn't realize how homely she must have looked until now.

"Hahi…I look so gross desu…" Haru muttered to herself; the stress of packing up didn't allow her to pay much attention to her appearance.

"Haru!" Her mother called from the other room.

Haru left the bathroom and saw her mom piling the suitcases and bags at the edge of the room. The brunette raised her eyebrow; she almost assumed they were going to unpack now.

"Are we going to unpack later?" Haru asked.

"Yes, right now I'm hungry. Are you hungry?"

Haru nodded her head, "I haven't eaten all day actually."

"Okay then, why don't you go downstairs and see what they have available at the food court since they didn't bother to give us our menu yet." Her mother replied as she laid back on one of the beds.

"Hey! How come I have to do it alone?!" Haru whined as she stared at her mom's resting figure. She was desperate for some sleep; seeing her mom do so got to her. The brunette childishly huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. Even after all those years, Haru refused to give up her childish demeanor. She had noticeably matured over the years, but deep down inside she was still a kid; her friends made sure to constantly tell her that and occasionally tease her about it.

"Because I'm tired."

"I'm tired too!" She exclaimed, hesitated, then pursed her lips, looking away from her mom, "…Fine! I'll do it."

Haru cartoonishly yawned before closing the door behind her. She habitually rubbed her hands across her upper arms, as she quickly made her way towards the same elevator she came out from.

"Once I'm done with this I'm going straight to bed…" She muttered to herself.

She looked above the elevator and saw lit numbers in order, all numbered 1 through 7. She impatiently tapped her foot as she was waited for the elevator to come below from the upper floors. Once the light hit number three, Haru pressed a button next to the elevator doors to open them up. Her eyes widened when she saw somebody already inside the elevator once it opened; she nearly jumped back from the person's unexpected appearance.

It was an attractive and tall male who looked a few years her senior. He wore a black suit with a purple dress shirt neatly buttoned under it. He had tousled raven black hair and bluish eyes with sharp features. He had an intimidating and unapproachable aura about him, but that didn't faze Haru. The brunette was about to step inside the elevator until he spoke five words she did not want to hear right now.

"Get on the next one." He simply said.

Haru frowned, but then she snapped to her senses once the elevator doors were closing again.

"Hey, wait!" Haru exclaimed; she stepped forwards and forcefully opened the elevator doors back up before they could fully close. The male's eyes widened, surprised at her brashness. His surprised expression changed to an irate glare once Haru stepped into the elevator.

"Why? I was waiting!" The brunette exclaimed, tiredly crouching forwards from the strenuous task of pushing open the heavy elevator doors. She looked up at the formally dressed male, waiting for him to answer. Paired with his cold demeanor, there was something very arrogant and uppity about him, "It's going downwards isn't it?"

"I told you to get on the next one." Clear irritation was present in his voice; he didn't bother to look at Haru once he said that. The brunette's eyes widened; she was appalled by this guy's attitude.

"Do you own these elevators or something?" Haru immediately replied; her grouchiness was getting to her. She really needed to get some sleep. She eccentrically pointed to a number one button that was ordered numerically with a set of other buttons, "We're both going to the first floor. First floor!"

"Do you know who I am?" He said after a pause. People usually obeyed his every order without question, why was this girl so rudely speaking to him?

Haru scoffed, disgusted by his entitled question, "No, and I don't care."

The suited male frowned, giving Haru the frostiest glare he could muster. The girl was taken aback, but she regained her composure. This man wasn't going to scare her; who did he think he was anyways? A short ping came from the elevator's speaker.

"Move."

"Ehh?"

She turned around and realized the elevator just opened; it already reached the first floor. The male slightly pushed against Haru, getting her out of the way. Haru slightly stumbled a bit, but gained her balance. She watched the guy walk further at a brisk pace towards the hotel lobby. She was left surprised and slightly taken aback; she wondered if all the residents or at least the richer residents of the hotel were like this.

"…My god, what a jerk."

The elevator doors were getting ready to close again.

"Ahh! Wait, wait!" Haru exclaimed; shouting at the elevator doors. She frantically pressed the "open" button and scurried out of the elevator. She cursed herself for being so slow.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I'm sorry Kyoko-chan! I couldn't call you earlier because I took a nap." Haru sighed; she propped herself on her elbows, holding her cellphone to her ear. She dragged her plastic fork across her empty Styrofoam food tray which sat beside her on the bed. She was to going to have to get off the bed and throw it away soon, if she cared enough to be organized for once. The brunette swung her lower legs back and forth as she continued to converse with her best friend.

"How is it? What's Vongola Hotel like?!" Kyoko's voice from the other line said; curiosity and excitement laced her tone of voice.

Haru grinned, "It's amazing. Well, the room we live in is pretty ordinary, but the hotel lobby and the food court are splendid! It's so beautiful here desu! I wonder how they keep it so neat all the time since it's so busy and full of people!"

Kyoko giggled at her friend's usual hyperactive and overexcited nature.

"I have to see this place for myself then."

"I'm having a small housewarming party this Friday; my mom won't be home so we don't have to worry about disturbing her." Haru replied; taking note that her mother was away at work around this time. The brunette flipped over on her back, staring at the ceiling.

"That's something I can look forward to. All week has been work and nothing else. Should I bring any snacks?"

Haru furiously shook her head, "No, no, it's okay. I'll buy my own. Bring Hana and Onii-san!"

"Will do." Kyoko replied.

There was a short silence before Haru broke it; the brunette shot up, sitting upright on her bed, "Ah, Kyoko-chan! I applied for another job…at the hotel itself. I don't know whether to be excited or not."

"What is it?"

"The hotel chairman's assistant...or his son's assistant. I don't remember. It's basically waiting hand and foot for some overly privileged executive of the hotel that everyone here seems to worship." Haru replied; she flopped back onto her bed, "I should be thankful I guess; this job might pay well, that is if I get it. I can finally save up faster for college."

Haru slightly pouted; she was 20…almost nearing 21. She had never started or been to college before. She wasn't ashamed, but it often made her feel like she was lingering behind everyone else. All her friends had either finished or were close to finishing school. Due to her family's financial problems, Haru had to prioritize that over anything else first. This delayed her schooling. She never blamed anyone else though, her family always came first.


	2. The Interview

**UPDATE: I realized a couple people commented on the "Aigoo"; I decided to remove those because I realize that's really off when it comes to a fic that takes place in Japan. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Woah! Someone's famous!" Kyoko exclaimed as she sorted through boxes of presents that were left at the corner of Haru's hotel room. Haru shrugged and gave her best friend a modest grin; she was very flattered that her old neighbors would go out of their way to buy goodbye gifts as a result of her moving. They couldn't help it; Haru had known them her entire life. Her old neighborhood was very friendly and welcoming; they easily formed bonds with each other, enabling them to become very close.

"Most of my neighbors gave these to me and my mom." Haru replied; then pouted. She was becoming wistful, "I'm starting to miss them all over again…"

Kyoko continued looking through all the presents, fascinated at each and every one of them. Different gifts such as perfumes, bags, goody bags, and clothes were individually wrapped. Haru slightly twitched her lips, not surprised at all by Kyoko's total entanglement with her gifts. The orange haired often got carried away easily; Haru always had to snap her back to reality.

"Ahh! Is this really Masaki Matsuhima's Cherry fragrance?!" Kyoko exclaimed, holding a small bottle of perfume above her. Haru immediately saw this and snatched it out of her friend's hands.

"Are you already unwrapping them?" Haru exclaimed, "When my mom comes home we can do that!"

"Sorry Haru-chan! I wish I had neighbors as friendly as yours." Kyoko carefully closed the miniature gift box as Haru placed the bottle of perfume back into it. She looked at her best friend's slightly annoyed stare; she knew Haru wasn't very patient. In fact she was the opposite, "Ah, yes! We came here to talk about the housewarming party!"

Haru dramatically nodded her head, giving her an obvious 'let's get to it then' expression.

"…So Yuni-chan, Hana, Chrome-chan, and I-pin-chan are the firsts on this list." Kyoko began, grabbing a sheet of note paper and pencil that sat beside Haru.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hibari-sama, these are documents from the housekeeping department…for the new transfers. They would like you to personally verify their employment…to make their resumes more credible."

The very same purple suited man from the elevator sat behind a desk, which was neatly and precisely stacked with papers. In front of him, there was a laptop he typed in as the other man spoke. The one in the purple suit, rather known as Hibari-sama, continued to type as he quickly glanced at paperwork next to him. At the front most part of his desk, there was a nametag written, Junior Chairman – Hibari Kyoya.

The man holding the stack of papers nervously waited for Hibari to reply to him; he had to keep his calm intact. He knew the Junior Chairman was frightening. If he screwed up and brought out his bad side, he could easily have him fired. As good as the pay came, that was one of the downsides of being a Vongola Hotel employee.

"Put them on my other desk." Hibari finally replied, slightly nodding his head towards a smaller desk that was a few feet away from him. The man nodded and bowed; when he was about to lay the papers on the desk, Hibari interrupted him.

"Place them horizontal against the books closest to the lamp."

The man nodded his head again, not surprised by that specific command. He rotated the stack of papers until they were parallel towards the same books. He respectfully bowed and left the room.

Another man came into the room just after that one left. Hibari frowned, annoyed by the sudden intrusion.

"What do you want, Kukasabe?"

"Ah, it's about the recruitment for your possible assistant."

Hibari raised his eyebrows, immediately diverting his attention away from his laptop.

"They have picked the future candidates for the position."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The next day…**

"WHAT!" Haru almost yelled; her mother covered her ears from her daughter's naturally squeaky voice. The brunette held onto an unopened letter, her hands trembling as she gripped it tightly. Her large brown eyes were bigger than ever as she stared down at it; she was itching to open it.

"Keep it down! You don't have to scream."

"Sorry." The brunette quietly said, eyes glued onto the letter, "…Oh man, this is good news to hear after a long day of work."

After two days of signing the form for her application; she had finally received feedback on whether she scored the job of becoming the Chairman's assistant or not. She tore the edges of the envelope, sliding her finger down to open the glued down fold. She slowly pulled a folded sheet of paper; her mom scooted closer to her, she was just as excited as Haru was.

She unfolded the paper; her heart rate was beating quicker, her nerves were getting to her. She didn't know why this was making her so antsy all of a sudden; it was just a job. Jobs were hard to find in this day and age; being accepted to come in for an interview was a huge feat nowadays.

"Come on Haru, open it up."

Haru gritted her teeth and snapped the paper open.

Her mouth was wide ajar.

"…Dear Haru Miura." Haru held onto the paper, her hands were shaking even more, "We- We are here to inform you…that you have been one of the applicants selected to join us for an interview- Hahi, they accepted my application!"

"Oh my goodness!" Her mother yelled, snatching the paper from Haru, she quickly skimmed the letter and squealed. She held onto Haru hands and they both jumped up and down in complete glee. It was a challenge for either of them to upgrade to a better job, so with this happening it was possible Haru could earn a better income.

"How much do they pay? Does it say anywhere?" Haru held onto the edge of the paper, skimming through every paragraph, "…I can't find it- ahh! It doesn't matter, they'll probably tell me during the interview!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Haru gulped one shot of sake as she sat across her friends; Kyoko, I-pin, and Yuni. The four were celebrating Haru's very, very recent acceptance for her possible new job at a bar. Haru insisted this was too much because she technically hadn't scored the job yet. However, Kyoko insisted, she was glad her best friend would possibly get a better means of income to make her and her mom's life easier.

"Hahi! How should I look for this particular interview?!" Haru exclaimed, pouring herself another shot of sake. This was one of the important things she forgot. She was applying as an employee to _the_ Vongola Hotel; she knew it was a very luxurious place which meant she had to look her best. Luckily, her interviews at her previous jobs were much laid back and entry level-ish. However, this time she wasn't sure she would be as lucky.

"This is where I come in…" Yuni spoke up, pulling the shot away from Haru. She assumed the brunette had a little bit too much to drink. Out of the four, Yuni had the most expertise in fashion. Unlike Haru, she always dressed her best, making sure her appearance was polished for any occasion. She had a naturally composed appearance; her long raven black hair was tied down to a neat ponytail, every strand of hair pulled back out of her face. Haru, on the other hand, had unruly brown hair that was always tied back into a messy up do, strands sticking out here and there.

"Advice, advice!" Haru urged.

"This is Vongola Hotel you're applying to."

Haru nodded.

"…Which means, you have to look your best, your upmost best. They accepted you for a reason because of your good resume, now they need to see if you look the part."

"I think she knows that Yuni-san…" I-pin spoke up.

"Haru-chan isn't exactly a fashionista! She's quite the opposite!" Kyoko teased, giving Haru a bantering pat on the shoulder. Her best friend scowled at her in return.

"Anyways, your hair. You need to make it neat. They'll reject you on the spot with hair like that." Yuni continued, she nervously rotated her drink around, "Ahh…I feel so bad being so blunt about this. You need to wear business casual. Maybe a dress shirt with a coat and a business skirt."

"My interview is next week on Wednesday." Haru nodded, noting that it was Thursday, "This gives me enough time to practice."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Tuesday night…**

"Relax Haru-san! We're only going to cut four…maybe five inches off!" I-pin teased, causing Haru to uncomfortably squirm in her seat. Kyoko and Yuni tried their best to keep straight faces so they wouldn't annoy Haru any further.

The brunette looked at her reflection at the large mirror she sat in front of. She saw her long frizzy locks of brown hair; her unruly brunette hair went a few inches down her shoulders. Ever since middle school, her hair had always been this long and she had kept it that way, but insisted on keeping it in a ponytail, refusing to change her signature hairstyle. She didn't know if she could chop it off so suddenly. However, her long hair was getting hard to maintain. It didn't help that she barely took care of it; only washing it and leaving it to air-dry without brushing or lathering any hair lotion in.

Haru flipped her hair behind her, "Just cut it above my shoulders!"

Kyoko's eyes widened, absolute surprise in her hazel eyes, "Are you sure, Haru-chan?"

She knew her best friend very well, so well that she knew Haru would refuse any sort of drastic change done like that to her hair.

"Yes! I've kept the same hairstyle for 7 years! It's time I've changed it!" The brunette scoffed, running her fingers through her locks.

"Okay then, here goes." Yuni said, grabbing a pair of scissors and brush from her dresser Haru sat in front of. She brushed through Haru's hair before snapping the scissors a few times. Haru gulped and closed her eyes; she didn't want to witness her own hair being cut.

"Come on Yuni-chan just cut it…"

Haru's knees buckled as her arms tensed in her seat.

_Snap!_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Thursday morning.**

Haru eyed herself in the full length mirror of her hotel room. For once, she looked…mature. Her new shoulder length hair gave her a more sophisticated look, it was perfectly straight, no frizz in sight. She wore a black business skirt and white satin top dress, curtesy of Yuni. She really knew her fashion. Haru smiled to herself, closely eyeing her reflection and occasionally making a cartoonish pose.

Haru leaned closer to the mirror, making sure her makeup was fully intact. She wore a layer of milky foundation with slight red blush on her cheeks. She had smoky brown eye shadow added onto her eyelid with crisp and sharp eyeliner. Long tresses of fake eyelashes were glued on top of her real ones. For once, she looked sharp.

"Are you ready, Haru?"

She saw her mom come out of the bathroom, she was fully dressed as well, getting ready for another day of work.

"Yes I am." The brunette nodded, "I'm kind of nervous though…"

"You've done plenty of interviews in your lifetime so you'll ace this one." Her mom replied, giving her a reassuring pat on the shoulder, "Your friend did a great job, you look great."

"Thank you." Haru replied. She cleared her throat and let out a long breath, she was becoming more and more antsy by the minute. She wouldn't let that hinder her from the interview.

"What happened to the house party? Aren't you going to do that?"

"We decided we would wait after whether I get the job or not. Right now, my focus is on this." Haru replied.

"Ah, that makes sense."

Haru quickly nodded her head, staring down at her reflection. She clenched her fists and brought them up.

"…Haru-chan, fighting!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Good morning!"

Haru bowed in front of the interview conductor who sat behind a desk. She quickly looked around the room her individual interview was going to take place in. It was a small office-like area with a desk with a couple chairs in front of it. She glanced at the person in front of her; the person taking her interview was a man who looked to be in his fifties.

"Haru Miura?" He replied.

"Yes, it's nice to meet you!" Haru grinned. She had to show this man her most eager but professional look; she had to keep her head up and look confident. That was one of the many clues she knew when it came to acing an interview. Next step was to shake the hands of the interviewer. With years of experience, Haru was able to glue these steps into her head.

Haru extended her arm towards the man; he clasped his hand over hers and shook it. Haru returned the favor by giving him a firm handshake.

_Next step, take a seat. _

Haru sat down, neatly placing her purse on the seat next to her.

"We received your application and resume. So far, we're very impressed by your multitude of work experience."

Haru's eyes lit up. She had to keep a calm composure; she didn't want to freak out from that compliment in front of him.

"Thank you." She simply replied.

"You've had jobs that required you to work with various clients over the years."

Haru smiled; this was a chance where she could boast about her skills.

"Yes, that has allowed me to improve my professional interactions with other people." She replied, "Communicating and working with costumers is my expertise."

The man glanced at a paper and nodded, "Judging from your previous jobs, I can see that."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A quick thirty minutes passed with Haru finishing her interview. She bowed to the conductor once again before leaving the room.

"Hahi! I think I aced it!" Haru grinned to herself as she happily skipped to the elevator. She nearly stumbled from her three inch heels, "Hahi!"

The brunette aggravatingly slipped off her heels and carried them along with her before running off to the elevator. Even after all those years, her clumsiness never left her. She closed the elevator, thankful she was alone so she could recollect herself without looking like an idiot in front of everyone.

"...1500 yen an hour. That's such an upgrade from cashiering." Haru stared at another sheet of paper which noted the wages. A new surge of excitement came through her; she would be able to make bigger bucks if she scored the job. She, at first, was apprehensive about the whole assistant thing, but the money was what drove her the most. She was good with people, maybe the job wouldn't be so distressing after all.

"I'm going to be rich desu! I can finally save enough for college…!"

Haru stopped in her tracks. She realized that she wasn't the only one selected for an interview, which meant that they were going to choose one out of the several people that were selected. The brunette squeaked and grimaced, placing her palms on her cheeks. A new wave of panic was coursing through her.

"Hahi! What if I don't get the job…"She muttered, pacing through the elevator, "What am I going to do…what am I going to do…?"

_Ding! _

"…What am I going to-"

Haru snapped out of it, when she saw the same suited guy, the very same one who almost so rudely kicked her out of the elevator. She froze, her brown eyes wide, looking like a deer caught in headlights. He gave Haru a quick stare, causing the brunette to slightly flinch under his gaze. Another man, taller, with a pompadour hairstyle followed him. Haru glanced at the elevator buttons and saw that it had only reached to the fifth floor; she nearly cursed under her breath.

"You again." Haru muttered as the elevator doors closed. She pressed the number three again so the elevator could stop at her floor. She just had to meet him in elevators.

"Kukasabe, I want you to finish the double sided documents by tonight so I can Xerox them." Hibari said, completely ignoring Haru. He pressed the number one button on the elevator. The brunette gritted her teeth; was this asswipe going to ignore her now? At least he wasn't going to try to kick her out of the elevator again. She must have gotten to him.

"Yes, Kyo-san." The pompadoured man replied.

"Same goes with the international documents."

"Of course."

_Ding!_

The elevator stopped at the third floor.

"Excuse me." Haru quietly said, zooming past them.

Hibari gave her a long stare from behind, finally noticing her drastic change of appearance, before the elevator doors closed on him and Kukasabe.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Two days later…**

"Don't call again, not when I'm in the middle of my paperwork." Hibari slammed the phone onto the phone holder. He leaned back on his chair, eyeing the neat stack of paper that sat on his desk. He nearly forgot what he was supposed to be doing at the moment; his best friend always had the nerve to interrupt him. An air of frustration came about and never left him.

"Was that Takeshi-san?" Kukasabe said, standing at the entrance of the office. He was familiar with Hibari's frequent hanging up of the phone; it was always because of one reason. His overly casual friend would call him at the most inappropriate times; he wondered how such a serious like Hibari could be friends with a laidback and lighthearted person like him.

Hibari nodded; he rubbed at his temples.

"You look stressed."

"My workload has been twice as much since my old assistant left."

"You'll be getting a new one soon to help you, so don't worry. I'll help as much as I can for now." Kukasabe replied, "Your father will return to the hotel in a few days' time…once your new assistant has been picked."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Wednesday…**

"Seriously Haru-chan!" Kyoko exclaimed; her best friend was never going to calm down. Haru was still jittery from the news given yesterday. She was going to meet the Junior Chairman…

…she was going to work as their assistant.

"Do I look okay?!" Haru exclaimed; she kept straightening her outfit, flattening every crease and wrinkle she could find. She didn't want to be fired on the spot for looking too unkempt; her chances of earning 1500 yen an hour would go to shambles, "If I look bad, they probably won't take me!"

"They chose you out of the other accepted interviewees for a reason." Kyoko replied, pulling down her white dress shirt, "…You should be thanking Yuni for lending you these outfits."

Haru tched, "I already did…and don't worry I'll buy my own since I'll be needing them."

The brunette combed her hands through her new shoulder length hair, examining herself for the 100th time in the mirror.

"You look great! Stop worrying. You'll win them over with your business-savvy social skills."

"I hope so."

"It's a wonder you can put on such a confident mask when you're super nervous deep down." Kyoko laughed, causing Haru to slump her head down in embarrassment.

"Thanks for making me feel better, Kyoko-chan." Haru sighed, "…I really hope the chairman is an easygoing type of person."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Kyouya are you ready to introduce yourself to your new assistant?"

"Yes." Hibari replied. He was, in fact, ready to get a huge workload off of him.

The junior chairman comfortably sat on one of the lobby's sofas; across from him sat his father and Kusakabe. Hibari kept his gaze alert, trying to look out for who could possibly be the personal assistant. He hoped it would be someone who would obey every one of his commands without hesitation or backfire. His old assistant was incredibly feeble and nervous under his calculating aura, which drove her to quit. He hoped his new assistant would put up with him a hundred percent.

Hibari kept his arms crossed, staring at the groups of people who were walking to their appropriate destination in the lobby. Someone in the crowd was going to have to walk towards them and declare themselves as his new assistant. He impatiently tapped his foot, frowning as he glared daggers at the crowds; they were taking longer than anticipated.

"What if I decide I don't like them?" Hibari spoke up, glancing at his father. He didn't want to put up with any incompetence.

"They chose the one best fit for the position." His father replied, "I won't allow you to fire them."

The junior chairman shot his father a glare before facing the ground. His father was the only person that could control him; it drove Hibari nuts.

"Good morning, Hibari-sama, Hibari-san."

Their attention was brought to a man in a dress suit; he stood across from the seated Hibari and Kusakabe.

"Your new assistant is here."

Hibari's eyes widened when he saw a familiar face. A young woman with short brunette hair stood a few feet behind the man. Her face was just as shocked. She couldn't move anymore; Haru felt like she was going to burrow somewhere in complete embarrassment.

"Haru Miura, I would like you to meet the Junior Chairman. He will be the one you will be assisting." The suited man said, motioning towards Hibari.

"What…?" Haru muttered under her breath, her eyes unable to close.


	3. First Day of Work

…_That guy was the junior chairman? _

"_Do you know who I am?"_ Haru remembered those exact words he said back at the elevator when they first encountered each other.

_No wonder he acted so entitled... _

Haru cleared her throat and nervously sat on a sofa opposite of Hibari as his father and Kusakabe moved to the other side. She had to be professional about this. She was no longer a teenager, she wasn't going to start an outburst and yell all sorts of profanities. Judging from her two encounters with this Hibari-san, he wasn't a very nice guy…therefore, her whole work experience could be miserable. However, she couldn't back away. This was 1500 yen per hour; she was going to get paid 700 yen more than her cashiering job.

The brunette kept her eyes shifted away from the other three males, trying her best to avoid eye contact from Hibari who gave her judging stare. Haru pursed her lips; she had to look confident in front of them. That was her whole mantra when it came to scoring jobs. She couldn't falter; she couldn't let Hibari see her falter. She had to show him a thing or two.

She sat upright, placed her hands overtop her lap and crossed her legs together, trying to look as composed as possible. She gave the three a confident smile.

"Good morning." Haru spoke up.

"Good morning, Haru Miura." Hibari's father spoke up, extending his arm for a handshake, "We're very glad to meet you."

Haru willingly reached over and shook his hand, a grin escaping her features.

"Nice to meet you Haru-san." Kusakabe spoke up, shaking her hand as well. Haru nodded and smiled before sitting back in her seat.

She looked over at Hibari who kept his stare glued onto somewhere else, completely ignoring the fact that he had to greet her as well. Haru glared at him; he was absolutely rude…already on the first meeting.

"You'll understand that this is a full time job, Miura-san." Hibari's father said; he handed a small stack of papers towards Haru, "This contains your weekly schedule."

"…Weekly schedule." Haru nodded, examining the paper, she bowed towards him, "Thank you."

A graph on the first page caught her eyes. 8:00 A.M…to 6:00 P.M; five days a week. Haru's eyes widened; those were very long work hours. However, this was 1500 yen each hour, 10 hours every day; this would earn her some serious cash. This meant that she would have to quit her cashiering job; that was no problem, it barely paid much.

"Is it too long?" It's as if they could read her mind.

"No, just fine." Haru smiled, replying to Hibari's father, "I'm always up on my feet; work keeps me awake."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"We'll be introducing ourselves now." He continued, motioning his hands towards the people he mentioned, "I am Kyoushi Hibari; chairman of the Vongola Hotel. This is my son, Kyouya Hibari, and this is Kusakabe, Hibari's subordinate."

…._Subordinate?_

Haru almost cringed at that word. Hibari had a subordinate; this clued her in to how spoiled and uppity this guy was. Hibari gave Haru another short firey glance, causing the brunette to slightly twitch under his quick gaze. She gritted her teeth and nearly clenched her fists. It was very hard for people to make her feel uncomfortable, but this guy was doing a great job at it.

After several minutes of discussing the job, Hibari's father spoke up.

"Kyouya, I want you to lead Haru up to your office. Introduce her to the place."

"Of course." Hibari replied, his voice showing slight distaste. How he wished he could be sarcastic about that.

Hibari stood up from the sofa and made his way towards the corridor that led to the elevator; he didn't bother to wait for Haru. Haru gritted her teeth, piling her stacks of papers over top of each other and placing her handbag around her. She quickly bowed to Kusakabe and Hibari's father.

"Son of a…" She muttered, running after Hibari in her heels. He sure was a fast walker, "Wait for me!"

Hibari pressed the elevator button opening it up and went inside. He saw Haru totter in her heels, running inside after him; she leaned over and panted, catching her breath. Hibari looked down at her as if she were some hideous bug to be crushed. Out of all the possible applicants, it had to be this obnoxious, brash girl. He firmly pressed the 9th floor.

The elevator doors closed.

Now that he thought about it, he found himself making too much of a harsh judgment on her; he only encountered her twice and they barely even spoke to each other. He glanced at Haru once more. Judging from her tight lipped expression, she was trying her hardest not to lose her temper. She was trying to keep a professional poise. He couldn't fire her so he had to try his best to keep his cool as well.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Oh my…"

Haru's eyes widened at how neat and tranquil Hibari's office was. Everything was orderly and in its place. She looked at one of the bookshelves that lined across the office desk; each book was logically categorized by subject and last name of the author – like a library.

She saw two tiny red sofas parallel to the desk, completely devoid of dust marks or stains. What caught her eye the most was the desk. In front of it had Hibari's name tag on a golden plaster – Kyouya Hibari; Junior Chairman – to be exact. His desk was smooth and shiny, also spotless. Cups of pencils and pens were arranged onto the sides; each color coded. Red pens inside a red cup, black pens inside a black cup, blue pens inside a blue cup, and pencils inside a clear cup, and so on. Two sets of papers were stacked vertically from the farthest cups.

Haru touched the edge of the desk, it was incredibly glossy. How someone managed to keep any place as neat as this, she would never know. It didn't help that she was naturally very disorganized and messy; seeing very clean places baffled her. She absently picked up a pencil and eyed it; it was sharpened to a tee.

"Don't touch anything."

Haru felt the pencil being swiped out of her grip. She turned around and saw Hibari who must have quietly creeped up towards her. She nearly jumped from his sudden appearance.

"S-sorry." Haru muttered.

"As your superior, I'll lay out the major rules for you." Hibari spoke up, carefully placing the pencil inside the correctly color coded cup.

_Superior?! _Haru nearly scoffed out loud, but instead, she simply nodded.

"Rule #1; don't touch anything unless I tell you to."

This was going to be a long day of…job training? Haru shrugged in her head as she continued to listen to her set of new rules.

"Rule #2; don't pick up any of my phone calls."

"Rule #3; you will do everything as I say or I'll decrease your payment."

Haru grimaced at that particular rule. It was as almost if Hibari could read her mind. The money was her main motive for getting this job in the first place.

"Rule #4; no eating or drinking in my office."

"Not even water-?"

"Rule #5; no talking back to me."

"I was just asking you a question..." Haru pursed her lips, annoyed by Hibari's rude interruption.

"A very stupid one at that." He replied, then continued, "Rule #6; you may only use the extra computer to do anything work related."

The junior chairman pointed to a closed laptop which sat on the smaller desk. Haru bit the inside of her mouth; she was getting angrier and angrier by the minute. She calmly breathed in and out, she didn't want to explode in front of Hibari.

"Rule #7; no loitering around my office before and after hours."

Haru nodded again.

"Rule #8; dress professionally."

"But I am dresse-!"

Hibari shot her another glare, causing the brunette to zip her mouth shut. She wasn't allowed to "talk back to him".

"You dress like an herbivore. You don't work in a second-rate supermarket anymore; you're working in my office now." The chairman said, familiar with Haru's old job on the resume. Haru nodded, even though she was dressed in business casual attire…she guessed it was too casual for Hibari.

She was also quite insulted by his calling of her old workplace as a "second-rate supermarket". _That bastard…so rich and up himself that he completely looks down on regular stores._

"Do you have any problems with these rules?"

_Yes! _

"No." Haru shook her head. She didn't want to let him see the satisfaction of her losing it.

"If you break them multiple times, I'll convince my father to fire you. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir." Haru replied, forcing herself to give him a fake grin. She felt herself getting nauseous from giving him such a sickly sweet smile.

This wouldn't be bad for 1500 yen an hour, would it? All she had to do was assist him in his large workload and try her best not to get in his way…she could do it well enough. She was very good with people, good enough to fake a professional mask.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"He's so…so…bigheaded!" Haru exclaimed onto the phone, "His father must have spoiled him rotten and constantly bragged to him that he was going to be the Hotel Ceo… Chairman…of the Vongola Hotel! No wonder he turned out to be so arrogant."

Haru flopped back onto her bed, holding her phone up to her ear. Keeping a cool vibe at work did a number on her. Coming home was where she would yell out all of her frustrations; it was where she could finally return to her normal self.

"At least I'm getting paid well, that I should look forward to."

"All you have to do is suck up to him, maybe he won't be such a pain to deal with." Kyoko's voice was heard from the phone speaker.

"Yeah, you're right. Kill him with kindness!" Haru exclaimed; causing Kyoko to giggle slightly.

"That's the spirit, Haru-chan."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"…Looks like my housewarming party is going to have to wait." Haru sighed to herself; she looked at her watch; it was 7:55. Working long hours did pay their price. She had to be there by eight sharp, no earlier, no later. The almighty Hibari-san didn't like loiterers.

She glanced down at herself, making sure that she was dressed fine enough. She wore the same outfit Yuni gave to her for the interview. It was much more sophisticated and less casual than the one she wore yesterday. She pressed her palms against her black dress skirt, straightening the fabric while neatly tucking in the stray fabric of the white satin top dress.

She carried her heels as she walked barefoot towards the elevator; she dreaded walking in those pointy shoes, but she had to look as polished as possible.

Once she reached the 9th floor; she looked at her watch. It was 7:59. She ran towards the entrance of Hibari's office. She quickly leaned over and placed on her first heel, securing the straps tight. She hobbled as she tried putting on the other heel; her balance wasn't working with her today.

"Arghh!" Haru groaned, "Come on…"

She must have looked quite silly, hopping up and down like a rabbit to maintain her balance.

"Hahi!" When Haru was about to lean downwards to put her shoe on the easy way, she finally lost her balance and fell backwards. She grimaced, wincing in pain as she landed on her bottom.

Her brown eyes widened.

She saw Hibari standing a couple feet away from her, getting ready to open the door to his office. He wore his usual suit and purple dress shirt, looking refined as usual.

This was how she was going to greet him on the first day of work.

_How professional…_

Haru immediately slipped her shoe on and stood up, brushing off the dust that accumulated on her. She bowed to Hibari and gave him a grin. _Kill him with kindness._

"Good morning Hibari-san."

"I'm not so keen on having such a clumsy assistant. I don't need a spineless herbivore tripping all over my workplace."

Haru gritted her teeth. She then cleared her throat and smiled again. He knew what he was doing; he was trying to get her to a breaking point. She wasn't going to let him do that.

"I don't do drugs, Hibari-san." Haru replied, purposely taking his words the wrong way. If he could make fun of her, why couldn't she?

Hibari ignored her and opened his office. The brunette smiled to herself, feeling proud of her little jibe.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Scan all of these forms onto the laptop." Hibari placed a huge stack of papers in front of Haru as she sat at the other desk. The brunette's eyes widened, astounded by the large amount; it at to be at least two inches thick of paper.

"I don't expect you to finish all of these by today." The junior chairman continued. Haru was surprised; she thought he would be the type to make her finish everything. Hibari was human with emotions after all, he wouldn't force her to do never-ending manual-like labor like that.

Hibari sat at his desk before opening his laptop up. He immediately typed away as he stared at the screen. Haru stared at him; this one was a workaholic alright. She glanced at the top of stack of the papers she held onto.

"…Vongola Hotel Sales Pitch." She read to herself, scrutinizing the title of the paper.

She flipped through the stacks, seeing all sorts of graphs.

"Ano, Hibari-san?" Haru spoke up. Hibari stopped typing, his full attention on Haru.

"What?"

"Where's the scanner?"

"Right beside you." He replied, then muttered, "Such an idiot herbivore."

Haru saw a boxy printer like machine beside the laptop she was supposed to work on. She shot Hibari a short glare.

"…So mean." Haru mumbled to herself, opening the scanner and placing the first sheet of paper inside of it.

_My first day of work, begins now…_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Saturday…**

Haru kneeled in front of a grave stone; today was Saturday which meant she had no work today. Besides Sunday, this was the day when she could finally unwind and rest. For the past couple of days; all she did was scan forms while running back and forth to do errands for Hibari. Instead of showing him her overbearing temper, she did all as he said, getting the work done at a breakneck pace. Hibari, however, never complimented her on her work done or at least say anything close to a 'Good job'. She didn't mind though; she assumed that was how Hibari was.

She took in the calm breeze as well as the sights around her. This was refreshing after experiencing never-ending exhaustion for the past two days. She sat on top of a short hill in front of several grave stones; she stared at a particular one, one that was directly in front of her.

"Hello, Dad…" Haru quietly said. She brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear, trying to keep the cool breeze from blowing it onto her face.

"I have good news…really good news." She continued, her smile growing, "I got a new job at the best Hotel in Namimori. It pays really well. 1500 yen to be exact. We'll be a little better off now."

She kept on a bright smile, carefully taking in the scenery. From up the hill she had great view all the buildings of Namimori. She would come here at least once every two weeks to visit her father's grave; she would tell him all good news that recently happened. It was relaxing as well. As extroverted and outgoing Haru usually was, she needed a break from everyone now and then.

"I'll work harder than ever this time. I'll make you proud." Haru continued, "I'll make lots of money for mom and I and then I'll finally make it to nursing school!"

The brunette let out a huff; that was a mouthful to say.

She stood up, dusting off the edge of her pants before picking up a bag.

"Ah…these peach buns are going to get all soggy. Mom won't like this at all." Haru frowned as she looked under the plastic bag she carried. She felt the bottom and saw steamy water accumulate under it; she grimaced. Her eyes widened when she heard her phone vibrate in her pocket.

She reached into it and picked it up with her other hand, answering the mobile.

"Mom?" Haru answered, she nodded her head, "…Oh yes. You started already?"

She nodded her head once again.

"Yes, I'll be there. I was just visiting Dad."

Haru pressed a button on her phone, hanging up. She gave her father's grave one more look.

"I'll be back soon. I have a yard sale to get to."

The brunette ran downwards the hill, her bag trailing behind her. Haru was getting ready to sell most of her old furniture from her old home; it would be the first time she'd ever visited it since she and her mom moved out.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hahi! Is that really all of our furniture?" Haru exclaimed. Several tables, a couple bookshelves, a desk, and many chairs were sprawled outside of her previous house. She couldn't believe it; the same furniture they owned for all the years they spent here was leaving them. She sighed. Familiar neighbors surrounded the large crowd of furniture, carefully examining which piece they wanted.

"Haru-san!"

Haru's eyes lit up when she saw her Obaa-chan walk towards her.

"What took you so long to get here?"

"Obaa-chan!" Haru ran up to the elderly woman, giving her a tight hug, "It's been a while."

"It must have been a busy week for you guys."

"It has. I actually managed to score the job as the Chairman's assistant!" Haru exclaimed.

"That's great. How is it?"

"The Junior Chairman is a jerk, but I don't let that get to me. I must maintain my professional face!" Haru replied, giving Obaa-chan a large grin, she peered over the elderly woman, "…Hey, where's my mother?"

"She went inside to move the last of the furniture."

"Oh okay!" Haru replied, then pointed her index finger at her, "Make sure to buy something! We have don't have any use for this furniture!"

The brunette pushed aside some furniture out of her way, before making her way inside the open door of her old house. Obaa-chan smiled and shook her head; she wondered how Haru managed to stay so upbeat and awake most of the time. Even in her heyday, she was nowhere near as frenzied as Haru. However, she knew the young woman had to be hurting somewhere if she acted unusually cheerful. That was Haru's nature; she knew her long enough to make that assumption.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Mom-!"

Haru stopped in her tracks once she was inside her house.

It felt so…vacant.

"…Pfft that's obviously what happens when you move all the furniture out." Haru said to herself, then yelled, "Mom, I brought you the peach buns! They're becoming soggy, you have to eat them sometime!"

She peered around the staircase, but saw no sight of her mother. She shaped her lips into a pout.

"Where could she be…? Why would she call me if she wasn't even going to show up?" Haru mumbled to herself. When she was about to climb upstairs, her mother's voice interrupted her.

"Haru!"

Haru turned around and saw her mother with an unfamiliar man. They came inside the kitchen from the living room next door. The man she walked beside looked to be around her mother's age.

"Ah, it's good you came…! Right on time too."

"Eh?" Haru's eyes widened, "Who's…?"

"…This is Nezu-sensei. He's one of the teachers from Namimori Middle School, the same middle school that your best friend Kyoko went to."

Haru closely examined the unfamiliar Nezu-sensei. He had a very bright and collected appearance about him; he looked intimidating but approachable at the same time. It almost baffled Haru. He had neatly combed brown hair with a few tufts of grey in it. He wore thinly framed square glasses that hid his small brown eyes.

"Hello, Nezu-sensei." Haru bowed.

"Good Afternoon, Haru Miura. Your mother has told me a lot about you."

He had a smooth and suave voice for someone his age. Almost too suave. Haru raised her eyebrow at this. She almost cursed herself for being too inquisitive already.

"Ahahahaha…" Haru nervously laughed, a peak of embarrassment creeping up on her.

"I should have told you this earlier." Her mother said, bringing Haru's full attention back.

"Told me what?"

"Me and Nezu-Sensei are dating."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I can't believe it! I seriously can't believe it!" Haru cried, pacing back and forth.

She suddenly plopped down onto the bed and placed her head in between her hands. She gave out the most obvious grimace. She wasn't angry, but she was really surprised. Her mother had actually been going out with somebody. She thought that would never happen. Her father had passed away four years ago; her mother had slipped into a deep depression and never fully recovered. She was doing much better, but not as well as she was before her dad died. She didn't think she would be able to go through any drastic change again, let alone date someone else.

"There's never a day when Haru-san is calm…" I-pin sighed.

"She's been like this all morning!" Kyoko added, pitifully staring at Haru who comically rocked back and forth on her bed, "Haru-chan, snap out of it! Jeez…you're being so dramatic."

Haru's bottom lip trembled. She took in a deep breath, then let it out.

"I know, I know. I'm so surprised...like really, really surprised. I know I should be happy for her…but I'm too surprised to be. …Maybe I just need to take in the news and then I'll be happy…yes, that's it-"

_Bzzzz! Bzzz!_

"Is that mines?!" Haru asked, jumping up from the sudden vibration.

"…I think so. I left my phone at home." I-pin replied.

Haru pulled out her cellphone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"This is Kyoushi Hibari."

"Hahi!" Haru exclaimed; she was not expecting Hibari's father to call her in the middle of the day. She did add him as a contact, but she never expected him to call her. She covered her mouth, embarrassed from her sudden squeak. This was not how she was supposed to sound towards her boss.

"Who is it?" Kyoko whispered; she leaned towards Haru, trying to hear from her cellphone.

Haru covered the mouth piece of her cellphone, "It's Vongola Hotel's Chairman…my boss!"

She uncovered the mouth piece, and cleared her throat, "Hello, Hibari-sama!"

A chuckle came out from the other hand, "You may call me Kyoushi-sama. Hibari-sama seems too formal. We'll be working together frequently in the future, we don't need too many formalities in the way."

Haru slightly laughed; compared to his son, he was a lot more approachable and friendly.

"On Monday…" He began.

"Monday?" Haru urged, waiting for him to continue.

"Kyouya will meet you in the hotel lobby, instead of his office." His father continued, "We'll be holding a small celebration for you at our home. To celebrate your employment with us."

Haru's mouth widened.

"Haru-chan?" She heard Kyoko say.

Haru covered the mouth piece, "The chairman wants me to come to their house!"

"Really?" I-pin asked, she leaned as well. Haru wanted to swat her and Kyoko away; she wondered why they were taking such an interest in this.

Haru frantically nodded her head as she grimaced in anxiety. She uncovered the mouth piece, she kept on a calm and collected expression.

"…Ah, are you sure about that?" She spoke into the phone.

"Yes, the whole family would like to meet you. They're very curious to know about Kyouya's new personal assistant. We did the same with our old assistant."

Haru grimaced again. Was she really going to go to Hibari-san's house? She couldn't reject his offer; it was something he went out of his way to do. She couldn't so rudely throw away his efforts like that, she had to accept.

"Okay, I'll make sure to come." Haru finally said.

"Good, good. Just wear something casual and meet Kyouya at 9:00 instead of 8:00."

"O-okay…! Thank you, Kyoushi-sama!"

Haru immediately hung up.

"Oh my goodness! What am I going to do? What am I going to do?" Haru exclaimed, her finger still pressed on the cellphone button, "This is going to be so awkward…"

"Go, of course!" Kyoko giggled, "It's not going to be that bad! You're making things out to be a lot worse than they seem."

"I don't think Hibari-san would want me at his house. That's the problem!" Haru scoffed.

"Who cares what he thinks though? His father invited you, not him." Kyoko replied.

"You're right. All I have to do is go with the flow. Treat them all politely...try not to look uncomfortable." Haru nodded. She honestly didn't want to go, but it would be nice of her to accept Kyoushi's offer.


	4. Hibari's Family

**Chapter 4 has arrived! Please leave reviews! :D**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Haru's arm trembled as she brought a mascara brush closer and closer to her eyelid. She kept her fingers clenched onto the brush; her lips were pressed firm together, face forming into a frown. She leaned towards her bathroom mirror, trying to get a closer look at her eyelashes.

Her eyes immediately squeezed shut once the liquid brush was about to touch her eyelashes.

"Arghh!" Haru almost yelled.

How she hated putting on makeup.

"Come on eyelid don't close…please." Haru whispered, bringing the brush closer once again.

She almost cursed herself for beginning to wear makeup regularly so late in her life. She never bothered with the tedious task of putting it on every day, resulting her in never getting the chance to practice putting it on. Dressing herself to upmost perfection for the people she worked for had to be one of the only downfalls of working for a high class company.

Plus, she had to make herself look nice in front of his family. It was the respectable thing to do.

Haru brought the brush closer to her eyelash again; the closer she brought it, the more her hands shook. She suddenly lost control and managed to poke herself in the eyeball.

"Shit!" She yelled, jumping backwards as she covered her eye in pain.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch." Haru cried, feeling salty tears fall trickle from her eye. It stung like crazy, as if needles were being pricked into her eyeball. She quickly peered at the clock in her cellphone as she kept her eye covered. It was 8:56; she let out a cry of frustration.

She was supposed to meet Hibari at the lobby at 9:00. Haru managed to dress in her appropriate outfit, a ruffled red blouse with a black chiffon skirt. She knew Hibari hated any kind of tardiness; he was the stereotypical perfectionist. That was one of the many things that really bugged Haru about him.

Once the stinging pain faded; she quickly slipped on grey flats. She gave herself a quick look in her full body mirror.

"I hope this doesn't look too proper…" She muttered before grabbing her phone and purse. She locked her hotel room before scurrying towards the elevator, not bothering to finish her makeup.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hibari-san!" Haru shouted, once she saw sight of him sitting alone at one of the lobby sofas. The self-proclaimed 'prefect' kept his eyes glued onto his phone. Haru clenched her teeth when he didn't respond; she was quite far away from him, but she was sure the junior chairman could hear her naturally loud voice.

Once Haru walked close enough towards Hibari, she stopped and glanced at the clock across from them.

"Hahi! It's 9:00 sharp! Just in time." Haru cheered to herself, "Now he can't punish me…"

Hibari placed his phone into his pocket before standing up; his attention was finally caught by Haru. Haru's eyes widened; there was something different about him. She noted the different outfit that Hibari wore; it wasn't the usual purple dress shirt with the black suit. The brunette was convinced he owned dozens and dozens of that same exact suit. Instead, Hibari wore a simple long sleeved blue dress shirt tucked into black dress pants. Haru raised her eyebrows.

"Isn't that a bit too formal…Hibari-san?" Haru asked, crossing her arms as she closely examined his change of outfit, "You're just visiting your own home."

"I should say the same about you." He replied, examining Haru's chiffon skirt and red blouse, up to down, "For once, you've overdressed."

Haru almost gawked at him.

"…It took me a while to choose this outfit." She quietly said, timidly looking downwards. Hibari kept his stare locked on Haru; he closely glowered at her. Haru's eyes widened; she instinctively leaned back, what was wrong now?

"Your eye makeup is smudged. You might want to fix that, herbivore."

Hibari walked past her, about to make his exit out of the lobby. The brunette kept her mouth open, speechless. That guy always had to purposely jibe her. She pursed her lips in irritation before aggressively rubbing the top of the eyelid she last put makeup on.

"Jerk…" Haru muttered before running after Hibari, "Wait for me Hibari-san!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

She saw the junior chairman stop beside a black Stingray corvette that was parked away from the rest of the cars in one of the parking lots. He fished his hand through his pocket before pulling out a set of keys. Haru's brown eyes widened; she was completely enthralled by the car. She slowly walked closer and closer to the vehicle, making sure to appreciate its slick and distinctive design.

Haru knew that this car sure was fitting for a superior and intimidating guy like Hibari. If Hibari-san were a vehicle, he would for sure be that exact car. She almost laughed to herself at the thought of that.

"Hurry up." He said, snapping Haru out of her thoughts.

"Sorry…I was just admiring the…complexity of your beautiful car." Haru grinned to herself, skipping past Hibari. The raven haired chairman was bemused, staring at Haru's peculiar action. She opened the front passenger seat before sliding inside. The brunette comfortably leaned the seat back, definitely approving the spacious interior. He had really good taste in cars.

She saw Hibari open the driver seat door before sitting inside as well. He gave Haru an annoyed expression, obvious irritation present in his face. Haru stared back at him, giving him an innocent smile.

"What?"

"Push the seat forward." He was irritated, alright.

Haru glumly nodded, but obliged.

"My father always does this with his closest employees. Don't think that you're a special case." Hibari shut the car door.

"Eh?"

"Just act professional."

Haru pouted, but nodded, "I will. I will. Don't worry. I'm an expert at that."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Haru pressed down a button, slowly opening the window next to her seat as they drove. She needed some form of fresh air. It was quite warm inside the vehicle; she wondered how Hibari could stand the stuffy heat.

"Did you forget about my rules?"

Haru slightly twitched; startled from Hibari's voice. He kept his eyes glued onto the road as they drove down the highway.

"Huh? What-"

"Close the window and stop eating in my car."

The brunette's eyes widened; she immediately glimpsed back at her purse which sat in between her arm and waist. A small bag of barbequed chicken flavored chips was cleverly hidden inside of it. Haru grimaced, still annoyed by his unreasonably stern rules. He wondered how Hibari would notice such a thing; he looked to be completely focused on the road ahead of him.

"But it's so hot inside here and I haven't eaten since 1 o'clock yesterday! Plus, I thought the eating and drinking rule only applied to your office-" Haru complained, then yelled, "Oh my god! Hey!"

While continuing to look forward, Hibari fished into her purse and threw the bag of chips outside of the open window. A multitasker that guy was. Haru's jaw dropped at his sudden action. The brunette looked behind her and saw the opened bag along with the fallen fried chips zoom behind the car, before harshly landing on the road. She angrily looked back at Hibari, a solid frown marking her features.

"…and my father insisted you were the best applicant available. You are an herbivore through and through."

"Maybe it's because you're too strict on your employees!" Haru shouted; her anger erupting. She clenched her fists at the side of her.

"Maybe the jobs you've previously held were too lenient on you."

"What-!" Haru yelled, then stopped herself; she couldn't lose her temper. Instead she whispered to herself, "That…that bastard!"

She saw Hibari press a button, closing the window beside her. He pressed another button. A green light appeared next to the letters, "A/C".

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hibari parked at the edge of a hill, finally reaching their destination. It was a long 30 minute drive, thanks to a certain herbivore. He looked beside him and saw Haru leaning downwards, towards the car window. Her arms overlapped each other, her body situated in a very uncomfortable position. Her eyes were closed as she quietly snored, drool managing to escape out of her mouth. Hibari frowned at her revolting habit; he wondered how a young woman could look so…disorderly. He stared at Haru, somehow enthralled by her pitiful conduct, for what felt to be like the longest minute ever, before shaking the girl awake.

"Wake up, herbivore. We're here."

"Unnghh…five more minutes…waking up at 7:00 regularly does a number on me…nnmmguh…" Haru groggily mumbled, flipping on her side.

Hibari's jaw twitched in impatience. How often was this girl going to cross him?

He slammed his fist against the car horn, emitting a loud honk from the car.

"AH!" Haru shouted, jumping herself awake. She saw Hibari outside of the car leaning towards the opened driver's entrance. He gave Haru an exasperated stare, his sharp, blueish eyes showing his restrained anger. She knew how scary he looked whenever he was irritated. She immediately saw this and scrambled up into a sitting position before clicking her seatbelt off.

"…Sorry!" She bowed, embarrassment quickly creeping up on her. She exited the car before closing the door.

"Wipe the drool off your chin before you meet my family."

"Ah…y-yes." Haru quietly said, quickly wiping at her chin several times with the palm of her hand. Sleepiness was still harboring her, but her embarrassment was very well evident.

She looked up and saw a large hill with several trees decorating it. Between the trees, there was a flight of stone steps. Beside the hill there were other houses that were spaces away. Judging from how luxurious and big the homes looked, Hibari-san predictably lived well.

The brunette yawned, trying to shake the sleepiness off of her before following Hibari up the steps.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Woah…" Haru was speechless. She wasn't supposed to be surprised, but Hibari's house was still very impressive. It was partially hidden by the trees, but not enough for them to completely mask the mansion of a house.

Bonsai trees were neatly placed alongside the front yard; a paved brick sidewalk led towards the house.

The mansion had a very historical vibe to it. It wasn't outrageously big or flashy; it was very old fashioned. It was fully brick with black shutters and roofs with dozens of windows that adorned the building. A huge porch surrounded the outside of it, the entrance behind it.

She heard Hibari close the gates behind her.

"That's supposed to be your job, assistant." He said walking towards her.

"You said not to touch anything unless you told me to." Haru smartly countered, giving Hibari a teasing smirk. The prefect rolled his eyes at her before his attention was diverted towards his father who opened the front door from the house.

"Hello, Kyoushi-sama!" Haru bowed.

"Good morning, Miura-san." Hibari's father replied, "Good job Kyouya, you managed to bring her home in one piece. Didn't "bite her to death" did you?"

"_Dad._" Hibari firmly said. Haru tried her best not to spill out a laugh; his father was obviously embarrassing him and doing a very good job at it. Seeing Hibari get all agitated made her day.

"Take a joke, Kyouya." His father chuckled.

"She's only staying for breakfast, we'll be leaving afterwards."

Haru glanced at Hibari, biting her bottom lip from his usual coldness.

"Breakfast isn't long enough. She has to stay until 6:00; that's when her usual workday ends."

Haru's smile returned. How Hibari was the son of this man was completely surprising. She quickly glanced at Hibari whose expression grew more and more irritated.

"Come on inside."

"Okay." Haru replied, gazing at the house once more, "Nice home you have Kyoushi-sama."

"Thank you."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The three walked into a foyer that led into two separate rooms parallel to each other. The interior was very spacious with a high ceiling. The walls were a very light peach color, the chandelier shaped lights above helping to saturate that color. In the middle stood a flight of stairs that led to the second floor. It was completely tidy inside, so tidy that the floors looked polished to almost…upmost perfection.

"So beautiful desu!" Haru grinned.

She followed Hibari-san and his father into another room left of her. She saw a spacey rectangular shaped living room with red couches. Marbled glass tables sat next to most of the couches while a bigger one sat in the center of the room.

"Good morning, Hibari-sama, Hibari-san." A woman dressed in a maid-like uniform walked into the room. She courteously bowed to them.

Haru's eyes widened. They even had maids.

"Have you helped Kaede set up the table in the dining room?" Kyoushi asked what Haru presumed to be the maid of the house.

"Yes; breakfast will be served in 20 minutes."

"Good." Hibari's father replied, "Kyouya, why don't you show Miura-san to the dining room?"

Hibari curtly nodded before leading the way towards the door at the other side of the living room. Haru quickly followed him. They entered a corridor; it was dimly lit with small orb shape lights on either side. The walls were peach colored as well with intricate burgundy flowery patterns. She stared ahead, looking behind Hibari. She could feel herself getting anxious under the tense silence between them. Judging from how big the corridor was, it was going to take a while to get the dining room. More time for more awkward silence.

"Oof!" Haru bumped right into Hibari who suddenly stopped.

Hibari turned around, facing Haru. He crossed his arms, his usual frown evident. Haru's eyes widened; the brunette backed up slightly, sinking under his intimidating gaze.

"What…?" Haru harmlessly said, trying to sound as innocent as she could. She hated how nervous this man made her.

"Behave yourself." He said.

"W-what?" Haru repeated, then muttered, her childishness surfacing, "…I'm not five."

"You're embarrassing to be around."

Haru clenched her fists as Hibari continued to make his way towards the dining room. She knew he didn't want her to be here in the first place, but he didn't have to be mean about it. The point of this business was to be professional as this counted as a working day.

The brunette aggravatingly ran a finger through her short hair before trailing after Hibari.

When she entered the kitchen she saw three other people, two males and a female, sitting at the dining room table. The dining room was small, only leaving room for the table and chairs that surrounded it. Several luminaire pendant light fixtures stood above the dining room while the open windows lit the entire area. Hibari stood nex t to the door she entered, not bothering to sit with the others.

"You must be the assistant!" The female spoke up. She was a middle aged woman; she had raven black hair that went down to her chest. She had blue almond shaped eyes with an oval shaped face. Just like Hibari she had a pale but smooth complexion.

Haru glanced at Hibari, desperately wanting him to help with her introduction. He silently motioned her to say something instead. She gritted her teeth at his incompetence. She quickly looked back at the woman.

"Y-yes. I'm Haru Miura; It's nice to meet you all." Haru bowed.

"I'm Kaede-san; Kyouya's aunt." She said, she then motioned to the other two sitting across her. The first person she motioned to was a middle aged man; he had short dark brown hair with a thin layer of facial hair, "This is my husband, Shirou."

"Hello Miura-san." Shirou greeted, "Sit, sit."

Haru eagerly sat in the dining table; she glanced at Hibari once more who kept on a straight expression before noticing who she sat next to. It was the person that Kaede had yet to introduce. He had spiky black hair; he had a friendly and easy-going air about him. He looked around the same age as Hibari. Instead of the intimidating icy cold blue eyes that the prefect had, he had warm brown eyes.

"I'm Yamamoto Takeishi, Hibari's brother, not by blood though." He gave Haru a friendly grin.

"Hello Yamamoto-san." Haru returned the grin.

"Wow, Kyouya, you chose a really cute assistant this time!" Yamamoto laughed, causing Haru to blush in embarrassment. Hibari pressed his eyebrows together, uncomfortable with his brother's overly-casual remark.

"Don't piss me off today." Hibari said as he took a seat at the farthest edge of the table, away from the others. The prefect wasn't one bit a fan of crowding.

"I'm just being honest." The spiky haired said, before looking at Haru, "Is he like this during work?"

Hibari shot a glare at Haru; the brunette simply ignored him and immediately replied to Yamamoto. Maybe she could get Hibari back because of his condescending attitude. Haru smiled.

"Yes. He's a really strict workaholic and sets a lot of rules, but we try to put our differences aside." She said, casting Hibari a quick smirk.

"As expected of Kyouya." Kaede chuckled, "He's been this way for the longest time. No play; just work. Yamamoto tries getting him to loosen up and go out more…but he refuses…"

"Early 20's these days are always out clubbing during the weekends; Hibari is all about work instead." Shirou added. From what Haru could tell, they were getting a kick out of this.

Haru continued to glance at Hibari; she could hint slight embarrassment coming from the prefect. She grinned to herself; serves him right.

"You've already introduced yourselves I see."

Kyoushi came into the room and sat himself beside Shirou and Kaede.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"You've never tried Eel sashimi before?" Yamamoto chuckled, handing a squared shape plate lined with raw eel towards Haru.

"No, not in this lifetime." Haru replied, grabbing a piece with a fork.

A quick 20 minutes went by and the dining room table was filled to the brim with all kinds of food, most that Haru didn't normally eat for breakfast. The brunette was completely enthralled by the huge selection of food; the dishes ranged from sashimi to rich tofu broth. _Was this how Hibari-san ate every day at home?_

She bit onto a piece, chewed, and nodded in satisfaction. The sashimi was delicious; eel tasted a lot like a mix of chicken and calamari to her.

"Hahi! It's really good!" She said, taking another piece, "…I wonder how expensive it was though."

Only 20 minutes and Haru already felt comfortable with Hibari's family, except for Hibari himself; they were surprisingly very warm people, especially Yamamoto. He was the polar opposite of Hibari. Although they weren't blood related brothers, she assumed they would be a lot like each other.

"Are you going to school soon?" Haru looked up, unoccupying herself away from the food she was eating. She noticed Shirou asking her the question.

"I'm saving up actually, for nursing school." Haru replied, "It'll be a lot easier if I do it that way."

Hibari glimpsed at Haru, suddenly interested in what she was saying.

"I think that's a smart way to go about things." Kyoushi added.

"I hope so. I want to be as careful as I can." Haru replied, her interest suddenly shifted to plate of rolled fried eggs, she pointed to them, "…ooh, what are those?"

Hibari tore his glimpse away, annoyed by Haru's short attention span.

"Eggs!" Yamamoto barely restrained his laughter.

"Oh!" Haru slapped her forehead, suddenly feeling really stupid, "…I-I knew that! We never eat them like that…I just have them made into regular omelets."

Kaede, Shirou, and Kyoushi shared a few amused chuckles. She was a lot more different and interesting compared to the last personal assistant Hibari had.

She grabbed one of them with her chopsticks, "They're really good!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**3:07 P.M**

"One…two…three…go!"

Haru, Yamamoto, and Kaede grabbed a shot, each in front of them, and gulped the liquid down in one hit. Haru brought her fist above her chest and pounded at it, coughing as the strong alcohol attacked her throat. Yamamoto couldn't resist laughing at Haru's comic-like endeavors.

"Oh my god!" Haru continued to cough, "…Way…too much alcohol!"

"It's just regular sake, Miura-san!" Kaede patted Haru's back, trying to alleviate the sudden pain.

Haru, Yamamoto, and Kaede, sat behind a low table. The edge of the table was covered to the brim with different alcoholic beverages ranging from sakes to regular grape wines. In front of them stood an empty shot glass, one each in their reach. They were perched in front of the t.v watching a game of baseball, specifically a game played by the Yomiuri Giants. For each point the other team scored, the three would take in one shot.

Haru was immensely surprised; the night before she came here she had many thoughts about Hibari's family. She honestly kept assuming they would be serious and uptight, but they were the exact opposite. They were really…really energetic and lively when the time came for it. They were also very close towards each other and the type who could speak to each other and act laid back like regular friends. She easily warmed up to these types of people. How Hibari came to be was a complete mystery to Haru; how could someone be so serious when they came from a family like this?

"Shit, the Manila Sharks got a home run! We have to take in another shot!" Yamamoto exclaimed, giving Haru a teasing grin. Haru bit her bottom lip and pouted; she was going to have to go through this.

Shirou popped open a bottle of vodka and quickly poured a shot each for the three while Kyoushi watched them from behind on another seat.

"Haru-chan, fighting!" Haru exclaimed, picking the shot cup and throwing her head back as she gulped it down. She slammed the shot back down.

From the corner of her eye she could see Hibari sitting on a separate couch, preparing more files for work as he ignored the commotion they were causing from the baseball game. He couldn't leave the room because Kyoushi insisted he stay with his employee for professional reasons, whatever those were. The prefect didn't remember it being this lively and loud with their last assistant. They only came in for breakfast, discussed a few things relating to the job and a bit about their personal life before leaving early. Haru sent his whole family into hysterics.

This, however, was a regular thing with their family, as Kyoushi liked to put it. Whenever a big baseball game would come on, everyone, except Hibari, would prop up around the t.v and watch like no tomorrow. It was an exciting day for them, especially Yamamoto who declared his love and passion for the sport. They would always play the "shot game" during this time.

"Come on, hit it, hit it, hit…!" Haru clenched her fists as she leaned towards the table to get a closer look at the t.v. She normally wasn't into sports, but Hibari's family certainly knew how to make a lot things interesting.

The batter from the Yomimuri giants narrowly missed the ball being thrown at him. The room erupted into noise. Kyoushi slammed his fist onto the table next to him, angry from the unusual miss.

"Come on!" Kaede yelled, nearly shaking the table in anticipation.

"Strike two!" Shouted the announcer from the T.V.

The batter clutched onto his bat as the five eagerly watched the t.v screen, complete silence throughout the living room. The ball was sharply thrown at him.

"AND HE HITS IT!"

"YES!" The room erupted into cheers.

"He runs onto first base!"

"He can probably make a homerun this time!" Yamamoto exclaimed.

"Second base!" The announcer excitedly yelled.

Haru and Kaede cheered out loud, jumping up and down. Hibari quickly rolled his eyes at their outlandish excitement before returning to his work. They quickly watched the screen; the batter was running towards the third base, his legs running so fast they became a blur. One of the players from the other team grabbed the fallen baseball and threw it towards the person standing at the third base.

"Come on! Come on!" Haru cried.

Right before the batter could skid into the third base, the t.v turned black.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
5:34 P.M**

"I can't believe we lost…" Yamamoto sighed leaning back on the living room couch. Haru stared at his laptop screen as he browsed through the final scores of the baseball game they had the pleasure of watching before their TV decided to act up.

Haru stood behind the couch, glancing at the screen as well. It was slightly quieter in the living room since Shirou and Kaede both left to work, Shirou having to drive Kaede because of the lingering effects of the alcohol. Meanwhile, Kyoushi and Hibari were somewhere else in the house. Haru didn't mind at all; Yamamoto was friendly and easy to talk to.

"It was a good game though. I'm not usually into baseball…or most sports for that matter, but that was fun to watch." Haru replied, leaning towards the back of the sofa, "Yamamoto-san, are you a big baseball fan?"

Yamamoto laughed, Haru couldn't help but to join him. She noticed how infectious his laugh was.

"You haven't noticed yet?" He joked, turning around to face Haru. He stood up and outstretched his shirt, it showed the exact same team they rooted for along with their logo; Haru comically pointed at his shirt finally noticing it, as she let out an "ohhhh".

Haru hesitated for a while before speaking again, "Hibari-san obviously isn't one then. You guys are polar opposites!"

"That's right; he doesn't care for sports at all. He says they're all boring, repetitive, "herbivorous" activities." He replied, making quote signs with his fingers.

"…Herbivorous." Haru repeated, getting a slight kick out of that word, "…is…is that a catchphrase?"

"'Herbivore' and 'I'll bite you to death'." Yamamoto replied, trying his hardest to resist laughing, "You wouldn't dare say those words back to him. He'd get pissed off for sure."

"I'll make sure not to do that then!" Haru giggled, very slight sarcasm dripping off her voice. Yamamoto didn't catch it, much to Haru's pleasure. She felt bad they were embarrassing Hibari behind his back, but Yamamoto acted like this was a regular occurrence with him.

"I'm gonna to say this again, you are a lot more exciting than the previous assistant…and all of the employees that get invited here."

Haru's eyes widened before she gave him a smile.

"Thanks." She bashfully replied, "I try…"

"All of them were so serious, boring, and nervous at the same time, like they were going to break any second. Unfortunately Hibari approves of that. It's refreshing to see someone different. You're lots of fun."

Haru nearly blushed at his muddle of compliments before snapping out of it. _How does Hibari-san even have a brother like him? _

"Thank you Yamamoto-san." The brunette quickly bowed, almost feeling stupid for her sudden action. She realized how antsy she just became; part of her hoped it was the lingering effects of the alcohol she drank, "Hahi! Now you're making me nervous!"

"You seem like you would be the life of the party too." Yamamoto added, noticing Haru's antsy behavior. Haru scrunched her lips; he was doing this on purpose.

"Enough with your herbivore jokes!" Haru huffed, trying her best to sound like Hibari.

That was when Yamamoto burst into laughter when he noticed someone else entering the room. Haru raised her eyebrows; she didn't think her mockery was that funny. Yamamoto wiggled his index finger pointing behind her, hand over his mouth to keep from laughing out loud anymore.

Haru spun back. She flinched when she saw Hibari leaning against one of the doors that led into the living room they were in. The prefect was right behind her. Haru immediately froze, her embarrassment shooting up. Hibari kept a straight face, not amused one bit, he didn't look angry though.

"It's nearly six; we have to leave." He simply said; his usual serious voice unaffected by Haru's joke.

Haru looked at the watch ahead of her, she immediately snapped to attention.

"Oh!" She nervously laughed, then looked at Yamamoto, "Ah…I have to go…"

"Aww." The baseball fanatic replied, gloom lacing his voice; he looked at Hibari, "You're such a party pooper, Kyouya."

Haru quickly bowed to Yamamoto.

"Are you coming over again? It was a lot of fun having you around."

The brunette tensed and looked at Hibari again; she was very afraid of what he would possibly say in response to that. From what she thought, Hibari didn't want her here, judging from the amount of noise they made. Why would he want her here again?

"She's not coming again." Hibari interjected, giving Haru a glare. Although she wasn't surprised by that, she glared back at Hibari. The way he said it sounded so frank and rude.

"What's your number then?" Yamamoto eagerly asked, fishing out his cellphone. Haru's eyes widened, a ting of red appearing on her cheeks; she was trying her best not to take the wrong way. It was simply a friend, a new friend, asking for her cell phone number; that was quite normal.

Yamamoto quickly gave Haru his cellphone so she could type in her own cell number.

"I'll call you and you can add my number."

"Okay." Haru nodded, giving him a smile. She hesitated for a bit, quickly glancing at Hibari who wanted this to be finished and over with. Her smile faltered, noticing Hibari's impatient expression, "See you soon."

"See you later, Haru!"

Her smile grew bigger, appreciating that Yamamoto called her by her first name without any fancy formal honorific.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After Haru said her goodbyes to Kyoushi, Hibari and her left through the front door they came out from.

"Goodbye Miura-san." One of the maid bowed.

Haru immediately bowed back to her, giving her an appreciative grin, "Goodbye! Thanks so much for having me!"

Hibari kept his footing ahead of her at a fast pace, not bothering to wait as usual. Haru huffed, picked up her shoes from the front door and followed the prefect outside. When they reached the bottom of the steps that led to the house, Haru finally broke the silence.

"That was fun."

Hibari glanced at Haru before he could get a chance to walk to his car, "Too much fun. I see the alcohol is still inside your system."

_Must he always be so darn negative?! _Haru grumbled a few swearwords under her breath before clearing her throat, "…I'm not tipsy. I'm far from-"

"Far from professional." He interrupted, rolling his blueish eyes, "You don't stick to your words."

Haru remembered promising that she would keep a professional air in front of his family. Instead she went ahead and got tipsy on alcohol while raving loudly about the baseball game they watched. She also managed to embarrass and make fun of Hibari in front of him several times. She bit her bottom lip, suddenly feeling guilty.

"I'm sorry for humiliating you and myself in front of your family…" Haru sighed, "But Kaede-san insisted I join her and Yamamoto-san…I couldn't reject their offer."

"You really are childish. You politely decline their offer. You're an employee, not a family friend." He replied.

Haru shifted slightly; she was becoming more and more uncomfortable by the minute. She hated admitting it, but he did make a point.

_All of them were so serious, boring, and nervous at the same time, like they were going to break any second. Unfortunately Hibari approves of that. It's refreshing to see someone different. You're lots of fun._

All of a sudden, she remembered Yamamoto's words, suddenly feeling a bit better. She smiled to herself.

"You're really different from your brother." Haru heard herself say when they got inside Hibari's car.

"You haven't noticed?" Hibari sarcastically said, closing the driver's door.

"Not at all."

_Two could play at this game. _Haru inwardly smiled, praising herself for her quick and also sarcastic comeback. Hibari looked at Haru, as if he were trying to calculate her. Haru noticed this; she sunk under his gaze, becoming more and more anxious as every passing second went by. She finally faced Hibari.

"What? What's wrong now?" She said, a bit too loudly.

"I could see him going for someone like you, his next conquest." He said looking at her from head to toe, obvious distaste showing on his face.

"Ehh?" She raised her eyebrows; she was confused now, "W-what do you mean?"

It took her a few seconds to realize what Hibari was talking about.

"….No! Nononono." She frantically shook her head, completely flustered over that comment, "That's saying too much…way too much...and what do you mean his next conquest?"

"My brother gets around a lot." He replied as he started the car up.

Haru became stone faced. _Is he trying to make me feel uncomfortable on purpose?_

"W-w-what?!" She shouted, stuttering her words out, "A-Are you trying to say he's a womanizer?! How could you say such a thing about your brother? Now you're just jumping to conclusions!"

"You're jumping to conclusions too, you herbivore."

"How?"

"I never implied that he was a womanizer. Even if that was the truth, I would still say so whether he's my brother or not."

Haru gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. Hibari irritated her alright; he knew what he was doing. The brunette noticed that the prefect was trying to force a bad impression of Yamamoto on her. He obviously didn't like her forming such a quick friendship with Yamamoto for some odd reason. She assumed it was work related.

"If you don't want me to be friends with him, just say so." She huffed, crossing her arms, "You said I'm an employee, not a family friend."

"I don't care." He finally replied.

Haru nearly gasped, her eyes widening. Now she was surprised, Hibari didn't seem like someone who would change his mind, "…I thought you wanted me to be professional."

"I do."

"Then why-"

"Shut up and put on your seatbelt." He interjected, wanting the conversation to be over.

Haru shot him a quick glare before staring at her seatbelt buckle. She did notice they were talking for a while; Hibari never got the chance to back out of the parking lot at all. When he noticed Haru, zoning out and not doing a thing, he reached over and fished her seatbelt out for her, buckling it up. The brunette slightly twitched from his close proximity.

…_His next conquest?_

No matter how badly Haru wanted to wipe that thought out of her head, she couldn't. It lingered on and on in her thoughts.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**That was fun and long. I hope this chapter came out good enough. :) **

**I won't be updating as frequent because I started school and I'll be busybusy. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	5. Dinner at Sushi Dai!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**6:45 P.M**

Haru was busy texting Kyoko about her experience at the Hibari household, as her mom was busy dressing up separate bathroom. The brunette laid forward on her bed as she kicked her legs back and forth. She kept a smile on her face, happy that Yamamoto remembered to call her; thus, she got his cellphone number in return.

Her attention was diverted away from the phone once her mother came out of the bathroom, fully dressed in a burgundy Henriette with strappy red ankle heels. Her hair was done into a bridal-style updo. She playfully twirled around, her dress spinning alongside her.

"How do I look?"

Haru flashed her mom a smile and a thumbs up.

"I hope it's not too flashy…" She muttered to herself, straightening out her dress, "I haven't worn this outfit in years."

"You look great, it's perfect for the occasion!" Haru replied, setting her cellphone aside. She was still taken aback, but happy for her mother. She was getting ready to go out on a date that her new boyfriend, Nezu-sensei, invited her to. Haru was glad because it was a chance to get out of the house, besides work, to get acquainted with new people. Anything that made her mother happy, would make her happy too in the long run, "Nezu-sensei will like it!"

Her mother gave her a bashful chuckle, "I hope so."

"He will; you brush up really well."

She glanced at the watch and noticed that it was nearly 7:00, "Oh my goodness where's my purse?! I'm going to be late."

Haru could barely restrain a laugh; she realized how much her mom was like her, "It's on top of your dresser."

Her mom saw where Haru pointed and grabbed her small brown purse from the dresser next to her bed. She gave herself one more look at the mirror, brushing away more imperfections before turning around to face Haru again.

"Okay, here goes. Wish me luck."

"Good luck, mom! Now go, you'll be late." Haru said making a swatting motion with her hand.

"I'm going! I'm going!" She left through the door, closing it behind her.

Haru lay flat on her bed, bringing her phone back to her face. Her thoughts immediately switched to Nezu-sensei himself. Since she only had the pleasure of meeting him for a couple hours before he had to leave for a business meeting during the yard sale, she barely knew him. She did, however, remember her mom telling her that he teaches at Namimori Middle.

Haru began to text Kyoko on her phone.

**H: You know I told you that my mom was dating someone**

**K: Yeah**

**K: Did something happen?**

**H: No, but you went to Namimori Middle, maybe you might know him**

There was a slight pause before Kyoko texted back.

**K: Who is he?**

**H: His name is Nezu-sensei**

_Ring! Ring!_

Haru's phone immediately rang; she raised her eyebrows. For a split second she thought it was going to be Yamamoto calling again, she almost slapped herself for being so outrageous with her thoughts. It was Kyoko instead. She stood upwards and immediately answered the call.

"NEZU-SENSEI?!" Haru grimaced and jerked the phone away from her ear, stunned by the loudness of Kyoko's voice.

"Kyoko-chan, you scared me!"

"You said the man your mom was going out with is Nezu-sensei!"

"Yeah, I figured you would know him since he taught at your old middle school!" Haru aggravatingly sighed, rubbing her ear; she could still hear slight ringing from her loud voice. She certainly didn't know Kyoko could be so loud; she was often soft spoken, at least compared to her.

"I-I can't believe this…" Kyoko continued, her voice in absolute shock. Haru was curious; why was Kyoko acting so strange?

"Why? Is it bad thing?"

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?"

"I couldn't because Kyoushi-sama's call interrupted me! Remember?" Haru replied, getting more frustrated by the minute. She wanted Kyoko to explain to her why she was so surprised about this, "What's wrong with Nezu-sensei?"

"He was the worst." Kyoko immediately replied, a darkness looming over her voice, "…at least when we were at school. Maybe he's changed, but he was really mean to all of us, even to some of the staff that taught there."

"What?" Haru's eyes widened, then she shook her head. He was a teacher, some teachers had excuses to be strict to students, but the minute they stopped teaching, they stopped acting all strict and mean. It was how some teachers were; that's what she noticed, "…He's a teacher; he's supposed to keep all the bad students in line."

"You remember Sawada Tsunayoshi, right?" Kyoko asked.

"Yes, I had the biggest crush on him!"

"Haru-chan! Don't change the subject!" Kyoko exclaimed from the other end.

"Sorry Kyoko-chan. Continue…" Haru sighed. She honestly was surprised at Kyoko's sudden energy; her best friend was never the type to become high-strung. If she was becoming easily excitable about this, maybe she wasn't exaggerating about Nezu-sensei at all. She had to hear all of what Kyoko had to say.

"He wasn't a bad student, Tsuna-kun was really polite even if others teased him. Nezu always made fun of him and picked on him in front of the whole class. He even encouraged other students to bully him. If you tried standing up to him, he would send you to the principal's office and give you endless detentions."

Haru hesitated for a bit; she didn't want to believe any of this, but Kyoko would never exaggerate. She did remember her best friend tell her stories of a certain strict teacher back in the day, but never mentioned their name. He certainly had to turn out to be her mother's boyfriend. _What a small world this is._

"I don't know. Some teachers are really different outside of school. When I first met him, he was really nice to me."

"Maybe you're right. The middle school me must have been speaking!" Kyoko replied.

"Yeah, it's been nearly seven years, he's probably changed." Haru shrugged, "My mom knows better than to get with a jerk!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After her rather long conversation with Kyoko, Haru decided to go downstairs to the lobby to grab something nice to eat. Work kept her incredibly busy, so busy that she would forget to grab lunch occasionally. She and her mother almost never ordered from the hotel's food court since everything was very expensive. However, today was different, she was very hungry and she was going to use some of her hard earned money to eat well today.

She went towards a certain section of the giant lobby, entering a separate food court. It looked exactly like the ones at malls with an assortment of different restaurants. They ranged from traditional Japanese restaurants to Americanized fast food restaurants. It was well lit and busy, crowds of people eating at their preferred eatery.

"Sushi Dai…" Haru said, reading one of the restaurants. She did love sushi; it was a rare occasion that she got to eat high quality type and Sushi Dai was notorious for having well-made sushi.

When she was about to walk further into the restaurant, she stopped in her tracks and immediately backed away behind the entrance, nearly tripping backwards. Her brown eyes widened. _Of all the restaurants…why does it have to be this one?!_

She saw her mother and Nezu-sensei sitting next to each other at the bar section of the restaurant. She slowly peeked her head closer, to get a better look at them, all while trying her best to stay out of sight. Haru thought her mom would go out, as in go out. Why did Nezu have to take her out on a date at one of the Vongola Hotel restaurants? There were a lot more places in Namimori to spend a date at. Kyoko's words surfaced to her head; she couldn't help but to think of what her best friend said about Nezu-sensei to her earlier.

_He was the worst. …at least when we were at school. Maybe he's changed, but he was really mean to all of us, even to some of the staff that taught there._

As much as she hated to admit it, this brought on a bad taste of her mom's new boyfriend. Apparently he just wasn't mean to the students, but to the staff he works with. Kyoko could have been overreacting for all she knew, but seeing her mom possibly get hurt didn't sit right with her.

She narrowed her eyes, but opened them up once she saw them laughing together. Nezu apparently told a funny joke of some sorts to her mother who laughed heartily at it. Her mother placed her hand over her chest doubling over in laughter, with Nezu-sensei laughing along. Haru twitched her lip, she couldn't compare the mean and nasty guy Kyoko described with this friendly man who seemed to make her mom happy.

The brunette sighed; she didn't want to have those thoughts spoil her opinion of him already. She slightly crouched down, zoning out as she watched her mother and Nezu chat it out as they ate sushi.

"Is this what you do in your spare time?"

Haru spun back, knocking down a folded poster sign next to her in the process. Her mouth was nearly wide agape when she saw Hibari standing a few feet away from her, Kukasabe-san at the back of him. Still crouched down, she immediately picked up the sign and placed it back in its previous position, giving him an incredulous stare. She didn't realize how awkward she looked.

"Hibari-san! What are you doing here?" Haru said, keeping her voice low. She caught a quick glance at her mom and Nezu before looking back at the prefect. He still wore the usual purple suit, looking sharp as usual. She assumed his workday didn't finish, "…Are you getting something to eat too?"

"What else would I be doing in a food court?"

"Oh…" She muttered, her smile faltering.

Haru slightly laughed, feeling stupid. She immediately got on her feet, no longer crouching down. She bowed to Kukasabe, who bowed back in return.

"Good evening Miura-san." Kukasabe said.

"Good…evening." Haru quietly replied, her eyes frantically shifting back and forth from Hibari to her mother. She hoped to god her mom wouldn't catch her loitering outside of the sushi Dai restaurant; she could come to assume that she was stalking on her date. That was obviously the last thing Haru wanted to deal with.

"…I have to go." She continued; she bowed twice to Hibari and Kukasabe. She sheepishly grinned at them, sneaking between them to leave. That was when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Haru's eyes widened; she spun back noticing it was Hibari.

"What?" She spluttered out, startled from his sudden touch. She so badly wanted to leave; what did he want now?

"Have you finished the forms for the Hasegawa family? I need to turn those in to them early tomorrow."

"W-what? I thought those had to be given to them by Wednesday!" Haru exclaimed. It was true; working as Hibari's assistant had a huge workload, but working outside of work barely happened. Haru was afraid she had to do it now.

"You haven't started?" Hibari frowned; the brunette could sense mockery coming from his voice. She pressed her lips together, annoyed that Hibari would automatically assume she didn't bother to start. Deep down he knew she wasn't like that; she was a fast and surprisingly punctual worker when it came to getting the job done. Kukasabe would make sure to shower her with praise and Kyoushi-sama would send her thanks for doing good work.

"I did! I'm three-fourths done actually!" She huffed, "…You could have at least emailed me earlier you were going to have to turn them in tomorrow instead of telling me now!"

"Don't talk that way to your boss." Hibari said, crossing his arms.

Haru gritted her teeth and looked away from him. _I'm getting paid 1500 yen an hour. 1500 yen. Gaahhhh, The nerve of this bastard…!_

"I only found out a few minutes ago before I came here." He continued.

The brunette frowned. This was just her luck. She knew it was going to take her a while to complete the last bit of those forms; she certainly didn't know how she was going to do it by tomorrow morning.

"...That means I should start now." Haru mumbled; a sullen expression on her face. When she was about to give Hibari another glare; her eyes nearly popped out of her sockets. Her mouth was wide open.

She saw her mother and Nezu-sensei come out of the restaurant, all finished with their meal. They caught sight of Haru, much to her dismay, and they were walking towards her. Haru's mouth slightly trembled; Hibari raised his eyebrows at her strange facial expression before turning around.

"Haru I didn't know you were coming here!" Her mother said.

"M-mom!" Haru nervously said, she felt her cheeks flare up and her hands sweat. She looked at Nezu who gave her a bow; Haru automatically bowed back. A wave of guilt and embarrassment passed through her once she realized her early stalking antics on them.

"I was going to grab s-something quick to eat! Yeah!" Haru timidly laughed, rubbing the back of her head. Deep down, she was cursing a million times to herself. Today was not her day; she managed to get stuck in an awkward setting which she could have easily avoided. She noticed Hibari stare at her at the corner of her eye; it was as if he had noticed her sudden awkwardness.

She could have sworn the prefect crack a small smirk after he glanced at Haru's mother and the same restaurant they came out from. She quickly dismissed that thought though.

Hibari's presence finally caught her mother's attention, "Oh! Who's this? Is he a date of yours-?"

"MOM!" Haru screeched, causing several passerby's to stare at them, "He's the junior chairman of this hotel! The guy I work for!"

Her mom gave out a whole hearted laugh, amused by her typical mistake while Nezu gave the two a smile.

"Oh! It's nice to finally meet you!" She grinned, ecstatically shaking Hibari's hand. The prefect's arm looked limp from the lack of tenacity in his hand shake. Haru looked away in embarrassment; she hated dealing with such awkward situations.

Haru's mom also saw Kukasabe who gave her a short bow in return.

"I'm Kukasabe; Kyo-san's subordinate."

"It's nice to meet you too!" She said, skipping over to Kukasabe. Haru looked at Hibari who kept silent; the brunette bit her bottom lip. He wasn't helping one bit; she however, didn't even sense one bit of discomfort or embarrassment from him. She saw her mother eagerly having conversation with Kukasabe before looking at Nezu-sensei.

"You two were going to grab dinner to eat, right?" He finally spoke up; Haru nearly jumped from his voice.

"Well…I-I…yes." Haru stiffly replied; Kyoko's words about Nezu were still lingering in her head. She swore her brain was going to collapse from all these simultaneous thoughts she kept having.

"If it's okay with you, I'll treat you both to Sushi Dai." He smiled, then looked at Haru, "We've never really had the chance to speak much since you've been so busy. Your mother has been insisting I do. It'd be a plus to get to know your co-worker too-"

"I'll do fine without your offer." Hibari interrupted, not affected by the kindness in Nezu's voice, "and I'm not her coworker, I'm her boss."

Haru gritted her teeth. He could at least not be so rude to him. _He's so darn arrogant. _She crossed her arms and pursed her lips at Hibari before looking back at Nezu. Before Hibari could leave them both, Haru spoke up.

"Yeah, it's okay; I'll get something cheaper to eat." The brunette glowered at the junior chairman, before placing emphasis on her last sentence, "He's not very fun person to get to know or spend time with anyway-!"

"Are you kidding?! Let's have dinner together!" Haru looked back and saw her mom trotter back in her heels towards them, "This is the perfect occasion for family and work to meet!"

When Hibari was about to reject the offer again, Haru's talkative mom interrupted again.

"It would be such an honor to have dinner with the junior chairman!"

"Mom, didn't you just eat-"

Haru's mother shot Haru a very scary glare, immediately shutting her up.

"I'll pay for them then." Nezu said; he saw Kukasabe-san a couple feet away from them, "You can come too, Kukasabe-san."

"That's fine. I'll wait outside."

"Are you sure?" Haru's mom asked.

"Yes." He bowed.

Haru looked at Hibari for what felt to be the millionth time. He didn't look too happy at all; that wasn't surprising one bit. He wanted to get out of this awkward situation as much as she did.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Ah…so you'll be taking the role of Chairman in just a few years? That's only in your late 20's; it's still very young." Nezu said to Hibari.

They sat at a four seated table inside the elaborate Sushi Dai restaurant. Haru and Hibari sat, as far as they could away from each other, across from Nezu and Haru's mom. The prefect kept a straight face the entire time; she was surprised Nezu didn't catch onto his rudeness. Her mother was oblivious to Hibari's usual grumpy attitude, so there was no surprise there. Haru wanted to knock some sense into the prefect and force him to show at least a bit of respect to Nezu-sensei. He was even paying for her and his meal.

She presumed he looked down on people who he saw "below" him. A middle school teacher like Nezu-sensei couldn't stand up to an extremely rich to-be hotel chairman.

"High work ethic should begin at a young age. Herbivores these days seem to lack it." He replied, a stone-cold tone to his voice.

"Well you should take time to act young while you're still young. It's not good to grow up too fast, you'll never get your childhood back." Haru replied, trying her best to give off a fake sweet-sounding vibe.

"Childhood?" Hibari replied, bemused at her choice of words.

"Yeah." She replied, looking back at him, "Childhood."

"I'm twenty-four, not fourteen."

Haru sunk back in her seat. She felt even more mortified, if that was possible. _Way to make me look stupid in front of them…_

"You know what I meant…" She muttered.

"How do you both get work done at a breakneck pace? You two seem very…" Haru's mom paused, trying to find an appropriate word.

"I do as he's says! Hibari-san takes pleasure in giving me orders." Haru immediately replied, her fake sweet sounding voice coming about again. She knew how childish she was acting by now, but she couldn't stop. Hibari knew how to push her buttons.

"She knows how to obey those orders too." Hibari replied, catching on to what Haru was doing. He noticed Haru's cheeks turning a dark shade of red, from anger.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hahi! The food's finally here!" Haru clapped her hands together. She could feel her stomach rumble as the waiter placed the assortments of sushi on their table. The assortments ranged from Maguro to raw scallop sushi.

"For you two." Nezu-sensei said, pushing the sushi plates towards Hibari and Haru.

"Thank you, Nezu-sensei!" Haru replied, grinning from ear to ear.

She popped open her wrapper of chopsticks before grabbing several types of sushi from the different plates onto her plate.

"Itadakimasu!" She exclaimed, before shoving a piece of Eel sushi into her mouth. She nodded as she chewed, savoring the fresh and distinct taste of it, "…So good!"

"Hibari-san, aren't you going to try some?" Haru's mom asked, "It's very good here!"

The prefect stared at Haru for a while, who was characteristically immersed into her food, before he reluctantly grabbed his set of chopsticks.

"Don't eat everything, herbivore." He said, slightly pushing away Haru's hand out of the way with his arm before grabbing a couple pieces of sushi with the chopsticks.

"Glad you're enjoying the food, Miura-san." Nezu chuckled, amused by Haru's quick-paced gorging of her food. She certainly didn't eat like a typical girl.

"Sushi Dai is delicious, especially on an empty stomach. Everything here is worth the price!" Haru replied, her mind was completely off her stressful thoughts once the food came. Good food could easily take her mind off the problems she faced.

She completely brushed off Kyoko's words by now; so far, Nezu was very polite and nice about everything. He even overlooked Hibari's rude, stand-offish attitude and paid for his AND her meal.

"Haru had the pleasure to meet your family a few days back. What are they like?" Haru's mom asked.

"Talkative." Hibari's brief and annoyed reply.

"Ah…Haru must have easily felt at home with them then." She continued, then slightly laughed, "She's such a chatterbox; she goes on and on and on. Her friends are always telling her to calm down."

"You're a chatterbox too, Mom…" Haru replied, discomfiture creeping up on her.

"You both must take after each other a lot." Nezu replied, "That's nice."

"We do." Haru's mom smiled back at him, somehow flustered at what seemed to be a compliment.

Haru returned to her food.

"So your job must give you a lot of notoriety then; are you popular with the ladies? Have you found someone yet?" Haru's mother said, pestering Hibari with another question.

Haru almost spit out the sushi she was chewing, instead she swallowed it whole, almost choking on it. This was the first time she met Hibari-san; how could she possibly ask a question like that to him on their first meeting? Sometimes she really had more sense than her mom.

"…Mom!" Haru barely whispered. Her mother could become very embarrassing at the worst times possible. Nezu tried his best to hide his laughter.

"What? He comes from a successful family; he's a smart person, working harder than most people his age. Not to mention he's a handsome one at that."

_How can my mom talk so openly about these types of things?! _

"I could see them lining up for a guy like you." Nezu added, entertained at all of this.

…_a rich guy like him indeed. _

Haru smiled to herself from her clever thought.

"I don't seem to notice." Hibari replied, grabbing another piece of sushi.

Haru almost praised him for his perfect answer to that, but refrained from doing so. She cursed at herself for having such an unusual thought of action.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"It was nice to meet you Hibari-san." Nezu-sensei bowed. Hibari nodded in return.

"Make sure Haru works hard!" He added.

"I will." He replied, glancing at Haru who stood behind him. Haru glared at him.

Nezu-sensei and Haru's mother left towards the exit of the hotel's food court to the lobby. Kukasabe waited a few feet away from Haru and Hibari as they were going to say their final words to each other for the night.

"I guess their date isn't over yet." Haru mumbled, watching them leave. She let out a small smile. Hibari turned back to face her; her smile immediately went away.

"If they knew better you were stalking them earlier..." Hibari said.

"What-" Haru immediately stopped when she realized Hibari did notice her peeping at them before, "L-Let's not talk about that…! I have to go finish those forms since I have to turn them in tomorrow! Good night, Hibari-san!"

Haru immediately skipped passed Hibari, dashing towards the exit. He watched her leave until she was out of sight. He was somehow but unfortunately captivated by her strange personality.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**7:30 P.M – The next day**

"He's really nice. I had dinner with him, Hibari-san, and my mother! He even paid for it!" Haru exclaimed, as she sat across Kyoko, I-pin, and Yuni, "He was even a good sport about Hibari-san's annoying attitude."

"Okay…I _kinda _feel bad for saying all of those things about him to you on the phone. He was really different in school though!" Kyoko replied, looking down.

"My mom seems to be very fond of him too. When she came home today, she talked about how chivalrous and protective Nezu-sensei was to her during the rest of their date." Haru added. She poured herself a shot of sake before digging into the food that sat in front of her.

"Chivalry hardly seems to exist anymore!" Yuni added, "Your mom is lucky to have found someone romantic like that."

"Yeah, whatever happened in middle school shouldn't matter anymore. A lot has changed since then." I-Pin said, noticing Kyoko's sullen expression. It was easy for them to say such things because they never went to the same middle school as Kyoko.

Haru nodded in agreement. Not long after, she let out a long yawn; the sleepiness was inevitable. She never slept well these days, but last night was an exception. Finishing the forms for the Hasegawa family gave her only five hours of sleep. Haru ultimately decided she was going to sleep after dinner with her friends.

"I'm going to bed really soon; I don't think I can take feeling so sleepy anymore." Haru said lowering her head on the table, "…He really knows how to work me to death."

"You've even grown some dark circles under your eyes!" Yuni gasped, pointing at the half inch under Haru's eyes that accumulated over the days, "You should tell Hibari-san to shorten your workload."

"Or make him hire another assistant." I-pin added.

"If any of that happens, he'll lower my pay!" Haru sighed, "I really need the money."

Kyoko gave Haru an apologetic stare; she saw the tired and worn-out condition her best friend was in.

"Let's all treat Haru-chan to a relaxing day at the sauna!" She exclaimed, clapping her hands in excitement, "She deserves it!"

Haru couldn't help but to grin widely.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hibari and Haru were completely immersed in their papers and forms as they were half an hour away from being done from a hard day's work. Haru would organize dozens and dozens of files and sort them in their appropriate folders while Hibari would have even more of a heavy workload. It was completely quiet inside the office as usual, just the way Hibari liked it, but both were so occupied that Haru didn't notice.

The brunette from time to time would steal short glances at Hibari who never once looked up from his laptop or papers except to answer calls. She was in awe of how someone could be so immersed in their work.

Haru felt her stomach grumble, but she ignored the feeling. She had to get the documents done, then she would go grab something to eat after work. She knew keeping such habits would do no good for her health in the long run, but working for Hibari was a never ending relentless task.

Grrrrrrrrrgh.

_Shut up stomach!_

She clenched her teeth and caved her stomach in, disturbed by loud rumbling of her tummy. She certainly didn't want Hibari to hear, especially when it was so quiet in the office. When she felt another rumble coming on, she caved it in further.

Haru's whole body stiffened, her cheeks expanded like a chipmunk, as she waited for the rumbling sensation to go away. Her cheeks became red and she felt sweat gather on her forehead. She hated when this happened.

"What are you doing?"

Haru looked up and saw Hibari staring at her as if she had finally gone crazy. She immediately relaxed her body and hacked in a few coughs before she could breathe normally.

"I'm trying to force my stomach not to rumble." Haru replied, looking down at her papers.

"Go get something to eat then." He replied, the lack of patience in his tone obvious.

"We have 25 minutes left; I'll get something to eat afterwards. I have to get as much done here as I can! "Haru exclaimed, "It's not like I can eat while working, there's no eating allowed in your offi-"

GRRRRRRRPHHH!

Haru immediately shut her mouth and caved her stomach back in, facing downwards again. Her embarrassment was very well obvious by now. Hibari furrowed his brows at her silly posture and resumed his work.

_Ring!Ring!Ring!_

Haru snapped her head upwards once she heard the desk phone ring, her attention suddenly away from her incompetent stomach. Hibari picked up the phone next to him; his frown deepened once he saw the caller id.

"What?" He said after answering it.

After waiting a few seconds for the person on the other line to reply, his lips twitched. His anger was noticeable.

"Do you have a death wish?" Hibari replied.

Haru slightly winced from the malice in his voice, her curiosity rising. He obviously wasn't too happy at whoever he was speaking to.

"Don't come here."

A few seconds later the office door opened. Haru nearly jumped up from the sudden commotion. However, her startled look changed to a wide grin once she realized who so suddenly burst in.

"Yamamoto-san!" Haru exclaimed.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Jeez Kyouya you didn't have to hit me that hard." Yamamoto winced, rubbing his throbbing head.

"If I didn't, you wouldn't have any sense knocked into you." He replied; he kept a quick pace ahead of Haru and Yamamoto, both who trailed behind him. Judging from his posture, it was obvious he was fuming mad and barely keeping his anger restrained.

"But doesn't a knock to the head destroy brain cells?" Haru pointed out; even when Hibari was at his scariest she couldn't help but to take a few jabs towards him. Hibari expectantly didn't reply.

Yamamoto and Haru shared a few laughs.

"It was an emergency. My friend had to go somewhere quick so he couldn't drop me off at home." The baseball fanatic continued.

"And you expect me to drive you back?" Hibari reply, not looking back at him.

"Yes." Yamamoto replied in a quieter voice, trying his best to stifle his oncoming laughter. Haru shook her head, bemused by Yamamoto's flippant personality.

Haru thought Hibari was being a bit harsh on him. Even though Yamamoto had the guts to casually barge into his office like that, even when told several times not to before, he had no other quicker way of getting home. Judging from the trip she took to Hibari's house a couple weeks ago, it was a far drive.

Hibari flashed Yamamoto an impatient glare, irritated by his attitude. When he reached his car, he unlocked the doors using a clicker key. Yamamoto shrugged, unsure of what his older brother was going to do next.

"Get in the car."

"What?" Yamamoto raised his eyebrows, surprised at his sudden change of mind.

"I don't like repeating myself." Hibari stiffly replied.

Yamamoto looked back at Haru who gave him a silent wave, signaling a goodbye.

"Never mind, I'll just ride the train home." He finally said.

"Less annoyance for me then."

"I can always hang out with Haru while I wait for it!" Yamamoto grinned, placing his arm around her shoulders. Haru tensed from his sudden touch; however, a large grin managed to escape from her lips.

Hibari narrowed his eyes, not bothering to hide his irritation. He simply went inside his car and started the engine. In a matter of seconds, the car drove away. Yamamoto slid his touch away from Haru; her grin slowly faltered.

"Don't mind him."

"I'm used to it by now." Haru joked, then playfully jabbed him on the arm, "You forgot to ask if I wanted to hang out with you or not though!"

"Sorry." He laughed, "Would you like to hang out with me?"

Haru's grin returned once she heard his contagious laugh.

"Yes!" She replied, laughing as well, "I'm supposed to do something with my friends today, but I'll tell them I'll be a bit late."

"Okay, what do you want to do?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**LATE UPDATEEE! School has been keeping me really busy, busier than expected. I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Please R&R! :D**


End file.
